Black Widow
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Rose Potter took Aunt Petunia's words and insults about her mother a bit more literally so by the time her Hogwarts letter arrived it was too late, but Rose had something else to inspire her future so she was away from the Dursleys. Now a prostitute, she is also a Black Widow. (Rated M for sex and adult scenes)
1. Chapter 1 The Black Widow

I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with JKR's universe.

Some time ago I wrote a similar short story in my collection of female Harry Potter stories, but while this is similar it is different.

Enjoy.

* * *

Black Widow.

"Oooh, ooh, oh, yes!" Rose moaned, closing her eyelids as the pleasure rippled throughout her body, and she opened her eyes and smiled as the massive black man fucked her harder, her long legs spread wide and wrapped weakly around his waist to keep him inside her. The stud grunted, and he fondled her massive tits, making her moan in pleasure.

Rose's body, already super sensitive after being rubbed raw by the relentless fucking from the sex machine on top of her, felt like it was being electrocuted now when the stud fondled her tits. It made her arch her back and scream for more.

The scream startled the black man for a moment but he grinned down at the girl and went faster than ever. He let out a feral growl as he went faster. He loved seeing this red-headed slut moaning and writhing underneath him, loved seeing how her sweat streaked dark red hair was like a halo surrounding her head, and he loved the way she worked with him.

"Urgh, you are such a whore!" he growled breathlessly as he continued to fuck the girl, her screams and her panted moans were like music to his ears. He didn't know his name, but that didn't matter to either of them. He had been looking for a great time at a club, looking for any girl to fuck. He had found her in this gorgeous slut with long red hair which hung like a glorious curtain around her head, and her tits were amazing and she was a phenomenal lay. She was also a great cocksucker, but she was a cumslut. There were trails of cum all over her face where he had cream-pied her earlier. For hours he had fucked her, but she had never once stopped. She was like a fucking Duracell bunny, for fuck sake.

He had no idea what she wanted, and he didn't care.

Meanwhile Rose smirked at the compliment. How many times had someone called her that? Too many. She had celebrated her thirteenth birthday by magically changing her appearance to appear older, and heading to a club in Little Whinging where she found someone willing to take her virginity, and after that, she had begun fucking everyone willing enough to do it.

It was all part of her master plan, of course - but it was still enjoyable.

Rose's dark red painted lips puffed themselves into a pout shaped like an o while her shiny red nails hooked into the black man's shiny skin. "Y-yes," she panted, "I am a whore! I love being a whore. Much more fun!"

"I bet it is, slut!" he panted, growling in a feral manner as he rammed his way into the girl's hot, tight cunt. Not once did he take his eyes off of the girl's face. None of the makeup was running from the girl's face, it was still painted like it had been before, while her wild dark red hair formed a messy sweaty curtain on the pillow as he fucked her.

"Fuck me!" the girl yelled while her legs shook as he pounded her, picking up speed as he fucked her.

And then something strange happened. The girl was suddenly on top of him, bouncing up and down on his shaft while he watched as her large tits bounced with each hip-slapping thrust. After the pair of them had just reached their climax, Rose summoned her wand into her hand and pointed it at the surprised black man, who was looking at the hot slut who had suddenly transformed right in front of his eyes and was now pointing a stick at her.

"You were a great lay. All good things," she said, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The killing curse struck the man straight in the heart at point-blank range before he even had time to move. The bright green glow of the curse made Rose close her eyes as it struck her brief lover momentarily but when she opened her eyes she saw the man's dead and still body, his eyes glassy in death. Rose smirked down at the corpse, jabbing her wand in the muscle of the man's torso. Nothing happened, but then she was not thinking about using any kind of spell.

Rose slowly got off of the man, realising that his cock was still jammed up inside her tight cunt. She sighed and pulled herself upwards, moaning as the cock left her pussy with a wet sound, and she leapt off of the bed. It took a moment before she was able to walk right again, her limbs felt like jelly and it took her a few moments of pacing up and down the room to will her limbs back to full working use. Rose walked out of the bedroom, letting the air of the flat touch her still sweaty skin, and she felt her ass and hips and the swaying of her breasts as she walked towards the kitchen. Flicking her wand at the fridge to open it up so then she didn't leave any fingerprints, Rose looked inside the fridge carefully.

Unlike her fridge which was stocked with the bare essentials, this fridge was a cross between someone who loved to keep fit and also someone who wasn't afraid of eating food that he liked.

There was a half-eaten cake in there, and Rose took it out and summoned a fork to appear in her hand. She poured herself some water and she ate and drank, shovelling the cake into her mouth. It was a store-bought food, so it was more processed than the things she usually ate, but that was no biggie; her magic was able to burn through the nasty bits and pieces in food and drink, keeping her looking healthy and trim always. But she was rejoicing in the sweetness of the cake, knowing in her stomach there would be a chemical cauldron breaking the food down, including those sugars and giving her a substantial pick-me-up along the way.

Once she was finished with her cake, she licked her fork clean, using the skills she had learnt when sucking cock to lick it as clean as she could get it while she looked around the flat. She still had work to do.

After banishing the waste she had left behind into the bin, Rose flicked her wand around the kitchen to remove any evidence of her presence from the room before she headed back into the bedroom where the body lay. She looked down at it almost lovingly, with an air of coldness in the same way that a lover would a discarded toy.

Granted, he had annoyed her at first when he had entered her slowly as if to enjoy the moment of fucking her pussy, but once he had gotten started it was like he could not stop, and she loved men like that. In a way it had been tragic to kill him, they could have made it a thing, but one of her rules said never to get attached to anybody. In any case, she had never been good with just fucking the one man, it had never been right with her, and truthfully being with one man had never been right with her.

The man had been a great lay, there was no doubt about that in Rose's mind but still, she had to make a living. The fact she seduced men and slept with them, occasionally going on dates with a lucky few of them who had crossed her path in the past for a bit for variety away from her usual _modus operandi_ before she either wiped their memories of the experiences they'd had together so they wouldn't remember her, or she killed them because she had felt like it, either because they had pushed her buttons the wrong way or they had tried to suggest she marry them. Whenever Rose dated someone the relationship did not last long. It was a policy that could be crippling, especially since when she had gone out on dates they had gone on the usual dating rituals - restaurant dinners, movies, and sex.

As she stared at the man's body, her mind absently replaying how he had fucked her so thoroughly, Rose felt a familiar tightening in her midsection and her pussy began to tingle.

Rose lifted her wand and she cast a spell at the man's cock. Immediately the penis lifted and it became erect at once as the spell attracted as much blood in the corpse to make the penis erect. She licked her lips at the size of the cock as it became fully erect, not caring that it belonged to a dead man and there was just something inherently wrong about fucking someone who was a corpse. Rose smirked and flicked her hair back as she clambered onto the bed and started to ride the black man's erect cock. As she fucked the dead man, Rose knew if anyone saw the corpse she was riding they would think she was sick in the head, and she was.

Rose loved sex. She didn't care if her 'victim' were alive or dead, although many would think it was gross. Once she was finished, Rose hopped off of the body, her juices soaking the inside of her creamy thighs before she flicked her wand and removed all evidence of her presence.

Rose picked up her clothes and she began to put them on in front of the mirror after she had cleaned her body with the wand. Rose slipped on her bra and panties, moaning a little as the soft silk rubbed her pussy before she slid on her dress. The leopard print dress clung onto Rose's voluptuous frame and made her large breasts looking bigger.

She slid on her high heeled shoes and admired herself in the mirror. _Fuck, I am so hot!_ she giggled to herself, primping her long red hair; she thanked her lucky stars she didn't share the same shade of hair with the Weasley family - the thought alone made her shudder, even if fucking Fred and George had been some of the best moments she'd ever had - but the rest of the family had repelled her, although the twins had occasionally pushed her to her limits.

Rose took a moment to examine her hot body, thanking her lucky stars she had inherited her mother's beauty. Standing at five foot eight inches in height, Rose had an amazing hourglass figure. Her long, sexy legs were smooth to the touch, and when she was wearing one of her dresses like the leopard print dress clinging to her form like a second skin and wearing high heeled pumps, her legs seemed to travel downwards for miles. They were fatty, toned, and gorgeous to look at. Rose loved her sexy body, she loved her legs and she loved her bubble butt, well she should, given how long it had taken for her to acquire a massive pair of buttocks to weaken the knees of every straight guy. She had a sexy figure, which complimented her large boobs. Her heart-shaped face held a pair of plump, pouty lips, a small and dainty nose and large green eyes.

Rose was a witch. She was a pornstar and she was also a prostitute and a stripper. She was also a black widow; a serial killer who seduced men, slept with them for a bit, and then she stole what they had. And she was about to get to work.

* * *

_Aunt Petunia was sneering down at her - Rose hoped she wasn't going to get beaten; she had mustered up enough courage to come out and outright ask her aunt about her parents, but the Dursleys were so touchy the little girl was just __**amazed **__they tolerated her enough to let her move around. _

"_You want to know about your mother, do you?" Petunia asked rhetorically (Rose didn't know at the time why the older woman saying that, though in a few years time she would find out). The older woman leaned forward, spitting. "Your mother, Girl, was a whore! She married a drunk, and she got herself killed in a car crash! That's all you need to know! Don't ask questions again!"_

_Don't ask questions. How many times had she heard that? Rose had not said a word, knowing her aunt was looking for an excuse to tell Uncle Vernon she was misbehaving. She knew only one punishment would come out from that. A beating. _

_When she was old enough and her knowledge of the English language had grown thanks to reading up on Dudley's homework which he left lying about carelessly because he absolutely hated learning, Rose immediately went to the school library and looked for a dictionary. She had waited for a good few years to do this. _

_The library was perhaps the safest place in the school for her during breaks. The kindly librarian allowed her access especially since she knew Rose loved reading and just wanted to get away from her dreadful cousin. The librarian was one of the few people in the school who could tell not everything was right at Number 4, more than a few of them had lost their jobs and everyone had been told the suspected abuse was nothing more than a "misunderstanding," or something like that. _

_The librarian and a few teachers did not believe that, but they were powerless to do anything to help Rose. _

_Rose was thankful she had the library. None of Dudley's idiot friends came in here except in classes, and they wouldn't think to look in a place full of books to find her. In short, it was the perfect place for her to stay during breaks when she wanted nothing more than to escape her cousin. Better still Rose was surrounded by books, and if there was one thing she liked the most it was reading. The librarian had helped her with her reading skills, and she had picked up a great deal from the woman, although she had kept in the back of her mind everything Petunia had said to describe her parents. _

_It could wait. _

_In any case, the library offered her a tremendous amount of freedom. _

_From the library, she had learnt her times' tables. She had found a number of novels and short story omnibuses. She had read HG Well's The Invisible Man, War of the Worlds, The Island of Dr Moreau, and The Time Machine. She had also read Jules Verne's Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, and she had read The Secret Garden, and A Little Princess (that had been one of her favourite books, and more than once she had dreamt and prayed someone was out there, looking for her, to take her away from the Dursleys- or better still, a police officer with a few brain cells in their head would work out the misunderstandings were no misunderstandings after all, and put her into care where she wouldn't be whipped or beaten for the smallest infraction; but Rose was rapidly becoming a pragmatist instead of an optimist, she knew the chances of a dream happening were nil, so she had pushed it aside), among other things. _

_Rose had waited for a while before she decided her knowledge and vocabulary had grown to the point where she could look up the words Petunia had used to describe her parents. _

_She wanted to look up the words Aunt Petunia had used to describe her parents. Rose honestly had no idea if the Dursleys fully expected her to know what the words "whore" and "drunk" meant, but she didn't ask any of the teachers. The Dursley's credo of "don't ask questions" which seemed to be the foundation of their family's philosophy which meant none of the Dursleys was really interested in picking up a book and actually read it, though why that was Rose did not know, but she enjoyed reading though she knew better than to take anything back with her to the house; Vernon would tear the book up in a heartbeat. _

_As she found a dictionary which was easy for her to take off the shelf, Rose went to her own corner of the library. She had made this place her little sanctum. The Dursleys did not like learning anything, it seemed, but Rose was sharp and intelligent enough to observe that although she had received good marks in school, they had punished her for it. _

_At first, she had assumed it was because of Dudley's own grades, which weren't anything to boast about - her cousin hated learning with a passion although he could do basic spelling and reading. And yet her aunt and uncle had forced her to do some of Dudley's own work because his own grades were appalling so then he would have high marks. But the Dursleys punished her even if she had poor grades - it was crazy, but after she had ready one of Sherlock Holmes' short stories, she had begun to deduce that the Dursleys were deliberately trying to stop her learning in general. Rose had needed to dumb herself down although she knew she could do much much more. _

_Pushing aside the annoyance she felt that the Dursleys wanted to turn her into a nothing and that it had something to do with her parents, Rose flicked through the dictionary, feeling nothing but loathing for her parents for not doing the right thing, and put her into a foster home if they couldn't make the effort. _

_She looked up the word "Drunk" first, patiently flicking through the pages before she found the definition. _

"_drunk - __**adj: **__Intoxicated with alcoholic liquor to the point of impairment of physical and mental faculties."_

_Rose frowned at the definition thoughtfully. She didn't particularly like the definition she had just read, and she couldn't help but feel pleased that although she had no actual evidence to prove that the Dursleys were right about her parents since she knew nothing about their lives that if they were dead, the definition of drunk did not fill her with pleasure, and she rubbed her chin in thought before she flicked through the dictionary again and looked up the word intoxication. _

_The definition there didn't fill her with anything that filled her with hope, either. She moved onto the word "whore."_

_The definition for whore did not fill her with any delight either, and it made her wonder just how her parents had gotten together if the Dursleys description was accurate. _

"_Whore - n. A prostitute. _

_n. A person considered sexually promiscuous. _

_n. A person considered as having compromised principles for personal gain. _

_Rose frowned a little bit, and then she flicked through the pages while looking for the definition for prostitute (she had come across the name before in a few of the detective stories she had picked up on - Frost at Christmas was the first one she had encountered, but she had been reading a couple of books at the same time in order to improve her repertoire of language and literacy to fully take it in; she knew that Tracy Uphill's mother had been one, but the details were not clear to her since the book didn't go into too much depth. _

_At last, she found the definition she was looking for. _

"_Prostitute - n. A person who engages in Prostitution. (Rose sighed, but she didn't need to look for the definition, of which she was grateful. But for now, she focused on the definition). n. A person considered of having compromised principles for personal gain. transitive verb. To offer (oneself or another) for sexual activity in exchange for money. _

_Rose frowned. In exchange for money…, she thought to herself, but she kept the thought in mind as she studied the definition of prostitution. _

"_Prostitution," she read, "n. The Practice of engaging in sex acts in exchange for money (that didn't sound so bad to Rose, who had never had any money in her entire life, but she pushed that thought aside as she read on). n. The criminal offence of engaging in or offering to engage in sex in exchange for money."_

_Rose read a few more definitions before she put the dictionary to one side and thought to herself. Prostitution did not sound so bad, now she had come to think about it. She closed her eyes in a manner Sherlock Holmes was often depicted as and thought. "__**One, the Dursleys seem determined to stop me learning too much about learning in general. They absolutely detest books, and they punish me if I do well or do bad whenever I get my grades, although the higher ones result in more nastier punishments. The ones that show I'm not doing well, they punish anyway because they can," **__Rose thought to herself, "__**Two - I have often heard them discuss what's going to happen to me later on when they have assumed I've gone to sleep in that cupboard. I know they plan on chucking me out of the house when I reach a certain age, hoping that I will have NOTHING to my name; no money, no future, no prospects. Nothing. Three - Petunia and Vernon hate my parents, and they have passed it onto me, which means they want me to fail. They want me to be chucked out with nothing."**_

_Rose sighed and shook her head slowly as she considered that. Rose had no intention of being thrown out without any warning, though at this point she didn't care if she frustrated the Dursleys enough to push them into throwing her out on the streets. She may struggle to survive, but Rose knew that if she could survive the hell she went through every day in that house in that boring street, she could find a way to survive and to grow as a person. That was her contingency plan. _

_But the idea of being forced out into the streets without any warning frightened her. Rose had no intention of letting it happen, and she had no desire to be thrown out without a plan already in place. She would plan, she would prepare. She would grow stronger, and as she vowed to herself that she would find a way to survive, she realised that money was a problem. _

_It always was. How many times had the Dursleys claimed she was a waste of cash when in fact she was not? Rose was not stupid - she didn't eat as much as Dudley, she didn't have any decent clothes and she didn't binge shop. But she would need money in order to get out of the house, get away from the Dursleys and the rest of the people in Little Whinging. Hopefully, she would travel to somewhere, maybe London. Big city, loads of options and opportunities. Maybe she would travel down to the coast. A place like Hastings or Brighton or Kent, close to the sea, far from the boring part of the world she lived in. _

_Rose realised that becoming a prostitute did not sound bad. She didn't care about emulating her mother, the woman was dead and Rose had no idea if the bitch had left any friends. Why should it matter to her? Rose lived in the here and now. The past meant nothing. __**Yes**__, Rose decided to herself, __**I will become a prostitute. It might be the only way I can survive. **_

* * *

With her high heels clicking away in the apartment, Rose scanned every inch. Idly she flicked her wand and sent a few items here and there back to her own flat. She sent a number of DVDs and CDs back to her own flat, where she would sort through them and sell them off later for a profit after she put them in the collection she had already.

She found an office area, studied it closely for a moment before she flicked her wand at the drawers to open them without leaving any fingerprints. She summoned every pound note, every coin, everything and sent them off before she logged onto the computer.

* * *

_Rose was grateful being left on her own while old Mrs Figg was off doing God knew what in the kitchen, leaving her behind with album after album of cats she had owned over what seemed to be her entire, boring and mundane life as a mad old crone. Sometimes she wondered if the old hag was deliberately trying to find ways to put her off cats in much the same way the Dursleys were determined in making her life worthless in the long term. While she liked the animal, she did not want to spend the rest of her life continually looking at one photo of a particular cat and having Mrs Figg ponder over the moggy's name. She would give one name for the bloody animal, and then two minutes later flick the pages back, and bring up another name, and on and on it went until Rose wanted to throw herself in front of a car. _

_Everyone on the street knew Mrs Figg was wrong in the head, she wasn't the type of person the Dursleys would usually interact with, but Rose just did not grasp how on Earth the woman had found a way of persuading the Dursleys into giving her babysitting duties. While Rose was grateful towards the woman for that because she wasn't abusive like Vernon, and not shrill like Petunia, or petty like Dudley, the girl could not shake the feeling that Mrs Figg did not like her for some reason. _

_Not one little bit. Rose had no idea just what it was she had done to bring out such feelings of dislike from Mrs Figg, but she could see the dislike clearly. It was more subtle than what the Dursleys forced her to undergo on a day by day basis, but it was there. Rose's study of psychology thanks to the school library books had given her a great deal of insight into what made people tick, and she knew that it was more than dislike that was present every single time Rose and Mrs Figg looked at her. _

_It was envy. _

_What Mrs Figg had to envy her over Rose found she neither knew nor cared. She had no idea if it was her looks; more than once she had caught sight of Petunia's looks of disgust whenever the stupid woman thought she wasn't looking, and mouthing off "so much like her mother" whenever she thought Rose wasn't listening. More than once, worrying enough, Vernon had stopped his wife from doing anything about it. More than once, Rose had been terrified of her aunt whenever Petunia had mouthed off about "taking away Lily's beauty," though Rose had at first wondered who this Lily was before it occurred to her than Lily was her mother's first name. _

_Vernon stopping his wife from going that far was a surprise, but it made her more worried around the man. She could see his piggy eyes looking at her, following her, and more than once he had touched her. But was Mrs Figg envious for the same reason? Rose had no idea - she had long since stopped caring about what the people around her thought. She could take Mrs Figg's envy if she could deal with the stupidity of the Dursleys and the rest of the people in the street. _

_Rose had begun taking more pride in her appearance, though she could only do so much. _

_She was currently reading a newspaper, hoping to learn more about what was happening out there in the world while she thought about her current plans. Rose had decided to emancipate herself from the Dursleys when she was older. Thanks to the librarian at the school, she had learnt enough about what she would need. She was hoping to do well at school in order to get a scholarship to a boarding school, anything to get as far from the Dursleys as she could for much of the year. The good news was she could do that at the age of 16, but she was planning on becoming a prostitute, secretly, in order to pay her bills. _

_She was deeply uncomfortable at first with the prospect of selling her body, but she couldn't figure out a better way of getting enough money to get by on until she could get herself a proper job. Rose knew she would need a lot of money in order to get by and to survive without relying on the Dursleys. She knew they would never give her money, not if they planned on turning her out on the street. She would need to survive on her own. _

_Rose had accepted that. She found that she genuinely did not care about what the Dursleys thought, and she knew that if they did throw her out without having a contingency plan then she would be hopeless. She needed to be prepared. Rose wondered how many days she would have before that day came. Part of her tried to be optimistic - she would be freed from the Dursleys, but the idea of becoming a whore didn't bother her somehow. In a way, it felt right. It might even be fun. _

_As she was musing about the prospects of her future, Rose's thoughts came to a cranking halt as she caught sight of a story in the newspaper that caught her eye. Rose leaned in and read the article carefully. _

_The story was about a woman called Betty Lou Beets, an American woman who had murdered her own husband. According to the newspaper, Beets had been helped by her son, who had later testified to helping his mother conceal the body of his own father, her husband - her fifth husband, who had been shot with two gunshots. The police had found the decomposed corpse of Beet's fourth husband, Doyle Wayne Barker. The body had been found in the yard of her home underneath a shed. The newspapers were already calling her the "Black Widow of Henderson County," and it didn't take long for her to learn what a "black widow" was, apart from the spider. _

_A black widow was a woman who married a man only to later kill them for their money. As she re-read the article and learnt more about this woman who had married more than once, Rose realised how the woman had gotten caught. She had been sloppy; okay, so she didn't know all of the details behind the woman's life or why it had been so relatively simple for the police to catch on, but she could see ways in which it would be easy for a woman like that to be caught. _

_Not long after the husband's death?_

_Identity not being changed?_

_And then Rose figured it out. She would become a black widow, just not like the ones depicted in the newspaper. She would merge prostitution with the black widow serial killer. She would be a prostitute and she would go out into the world, find men, and then have sex with them in order to get their money… and then, she would kill them for more money. _

_Enthralled by the new possibilities that were entering her mind, Rose made a vow to be just like this woman though she was certain there were others out there. She would look them up in the library. Hopefully, there would be books out there describing the deeds of some of these "black widows" and she would learn from their mistakes, and make herself better than they were. It was obvious to them that although Betty was good, she had made so many mistakes. She would not do the same things. For a start, just because she would be a black widow did not mean necessarily she would marry anyone._

* * *

The black man's memories about his online bank account fixed in her mind which she had picked up upon using her mental probing when they had first met although she had picked up a little bit more when they'd had sex, Rose was currently checking the man's bank accounts to see if he had the amounts of money he thought he had.

The internet was amazing. With it she could advertise her services as a prostitute (escort, hooker, call girl, tom, slut, trollop - Rose honestly did not give a monkeys about what some people called her and her trade), upload videos onto different sites, which she did whenever she had a few guys fuck her at home, unknowing that they would be part of a porn film, or she could be practical. She could buy things like books, DVDs, anything.

Rose studied one bank account carefully before she checked the others. The black man (she really should have found out his name, but since sometimes she could not be bothered or even concerned with trivia like that it made no difference) had a few bank accounts. One with Barclays where he had banked £300,000, another was with HSBC where he had banked twice that number, and again with NatWest.

"£12,000," Rose whispered, smiling. "So worth it."

* * *

_In a way the discovery of the magical world had been both a godsend and a nightmare for her plans; on one hand, the magical world allowed her to get away from the Dursleys and it allowed her the opportunity to learn something better. On the other hand, she had to put up with Lord Voldemort and his followers who wouldn't leave her alone any more than Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix did. _

_It hadn't taken Rose long to realise all the Houses barring Gryffindor were not for her; she didn't want to go into Hufflepuff, she had no-one to feel loyal too besides herself since no-one had ever been loyal to her, and she looked out for herself since no-body else would. Ravenclaw was likewise out - while she liked to view herself as smart, Rose knew the house would drive her completely mad with them trying to work out how she had survived the night she had lost her parents. _

_Slytherin was also out. It was a shame because she could see herself excelling in that house, but after encountering a few would-be Slytherins, Draco Malfoy among them, and discovered that Voldemort and a fair number of his followers (most of them let off, much to her surprise and shock since they were terrorists and yet they had bribed their way out of prison) had been Slytherin although a lot of them came from some of the other houses, but she knew that her life would be a never-ending battlefield. She had had more than enough of that at Number 4. She did not need it here. _

_No, it had to be Gryffindor, although it didn't take long before Rose found that she was just as much of an alien there as well. She had made friends with Parvati and Lavender, but her main 'friends' were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. _

_For five long years, Rose Potter worked to get away from both worlds. It didn't take her long to work out Ron and Hermione were Dumbledore's spies, and that Dumbledore himself was trying to make sure she went down a particular path, but it wasn't until her fifth year that things changed. _

_But anyway, her life changed for the better when she was twelve years old. _

_She celebrated her birthday by sneaking out of the Dursleys with a magical disguise created by her custom wand. It was amazing what you could find in Diagon Alley if you managed to con Hagrid into letting you think you were cooperating. The minute she had returned to Privet Drive after her first year, reeling from the encounter with Voldemort who had been hiding in the back of a teacher's skull, Rose had almost lost everything to the Dursleys, who had tried to regain some control of the situation by taking her things and shoving them in the cupboard, and then locking her up. _

_She had let them think they had succeeded, and then the next morning she had blasted the door of the small bedroom off its hinges and attacked the Dursleys in such a savage way they had been cowed. _

"_**Ten years. For ten years you were in control, but not any more. You have failed completely in keeping my life and heritage a secret. You failed in stopping Hagrid from taking me to Hogwarts and opening an unexpected door. I know who and what I am. I am your superior in every sense of the word, you were not. I am a witch, and I'm proud to be better than your disgusting family. You tried to take my things and lock them up, thinking I would roll over and allow it. Did you really think I was not prepared? I knew you would try something like this, so I prepared. I learnt how to curse people; I know how to cast a Blood-Boiling curse, I can shatter your bones, and heal them. You are not in charge anymore, you stupid, filthy, disgusting animals. After all, did not God give dominion over all beasts to Man? How does it feel to have your filthy muggle religion shoved down your own throats? Did you never once think, not ever, what would happen if you tried to keep my heritage from me, you filthy muggles? You tried to have someone perform an exorcism. I will find that man, and you will be attending his funeral. It could be a prelude of things to come. I don't care if you see me as evil, I don't care about your attitudes, and it does not matter to me if any of you live or die. You are beneath me. From now on, the three of you will leave alone. You will not speak to me unless I speak to you. From now on there will be order in this house. You will stay away from me at all times, any attempt to steal my wands, my books, or anything else, and I will kill you. That's it - if you try to be brave, it will cost all three of your life. Any taunts, any put-downs, about being a 'freak', as you so eloquently put it, and I punish the three of you and believe me, I will be more than happy to teach the three of you on what level you're on compared to me. I'm not going to try to prove magic is good - yeah, I said the word, grow the fuck up. You brought it on yourselves. If you have a business meeting in this house, let me know. I will make alternative plans to accommodate you. I have shown you a demonstration of my power, and its the start of payback of what will happen to you over time. You three signed your death warrants when you began to abuse me, and I did plan my revenge on you. From now on, you better be prepared to dig your own graves."**_

_The Dursleys had done as they were told. They had left her alone though they hadn't had any choice in the matter, they had even made sure she didn't have any chores, and Dudley kept his stupid friends away from her. _

_Occasionally Vernon, who never learnt from his mistakes, tried to regain control but she was always prepared for her obese uncle. When he once tried to go too far, she shattered the bones in his knees before breaking the bones in Dudley's hand. The punishment to both himself and his son was designed to tell Vernon if he tried anything, another member of his family would share his pain. Occasionally she lashed out over the years even when the Dursleys did nothing, but she did it to prove that she was in control the entire time. _

_Fear was the motivator, and she had learnt to use it well. It was the only weapon she had. Anybody else would have simply tried to turn the other cheek, try to move on, or try to make the Dursleys understand, but Rose didn't bother. She knew their hatred was too ingrained, and besides, why should she? _

_Anyway, on her twelfth birthday and a few nights after that, she used spells on herself to appear a few years older than she had been, and she went into town or even into London where she both lost her virginity and went through her first gang-bang. She had put all of her practice into blowjobs to good use. _

_In years to come, she would remember that, and she would often venture out into clubs and bars in skimpy clothes that would leave __**absolutely NOTHING **__to the imagination. But for her first act, she had gone in with her eyes open, unsure whether or not she would even like the experience. _

_She had been wrong. _

_She hadn't liked the experience, she had loved it. Totally liked it. _

_All in all, a magical night, and she had decided she really loved sex. She loved how cock entered her pussy, thrusting in and out, in and out. Oooh, she loved sex! It also put the green light of her plans to become a prostitute. _

_Sure she'd had a bit of trouble with Dobby the House Elf, but she had lied and told the House-Elf she had no intention of returning, anything to get the creature away from her. Sure, it had been hard to return to Hogwarts, but she had managed it even though the little bastard had given her more than a few problems. _

_In the summer after the second year after dealing with the basilisk and having to encounter that shade of Voldemort (she was just going to call the bastard Tom; she didn't like his pathetic name, it was too melodramatic for her tastes), she had just wanted to be left alone. She had taken the diary to the Goblins for study because she did not trust the wizards to give her any clues. To say the goblins were furious when they learnt Riddle had created a Horcrux had been an understatement, and they had taught her a few spells for detecting them. She had already booked a trip to France and she only had a couple of weeks in Britain before she left. Unfortunately, when she had arrived she had found out Marge Dursley had invited herself round. Ripper had come, too. The filthy, aged bulldog had immediately gone for her. Bad idea. _

_After the fallout of seeing Ripper's steaming, skinless body had settled, Rose had then cursed Marge and the Dursleys to remind them who was in charge. Marge was warned if she tried anything, or said anything…she would regret it. She had also restricted Marge to a water-only diet, knowing from long and hard experience the woman had a loose mouth when she spoke, and she had already found herself in agony after mouthing off about Rose, though Lily and James were neutral subjects. Rose didn't think a great deal about her parents, and when she left the country to do some travelling after making her plans, she put it all behind her. _

_Of course, the mess caused by Sirius Black did not mean she didn't have fun at the school, though she had needed to keep Ron and Hermione out of her hair. _

_She had essentially become a prostitute when she had begun her third year. It hadn't been hard, she had seduced a few boys, had sex with them, and had them pay her a few Galleons and Sickles. After that she had wiped their memory of the event so they wouldn't work out what had happened to their cash. She had even had sex with both Fred and George Weasley, and a fair few other boys from the different houses. _

_The discovery that Sirius was her godfather was hard to swallow. The idea that she even had a godfather had hurt, but she hadn't even had a proper chance to learn how that felt, because Severus "I can't let go of my grudges because I am a child pretending to be man" Snape overpowered her before she could reveal Sirius' innocence, and he was kissed by the Dementors. Dumbledore…. Rose had no idea if the old bastard had endorsed the plan or not, but in any case, if the old man assumed she would learn to trust him, especially after that, then he was deeply, deeply, deeply mistaken. _

_She hadn't bothered returning to Privet Drive. She had ignored all the mail and she had gone out of her way to keep away from the magical world while she prepared to make Cornelius Fudge's life a living hell. Unfortunately, the Tri-wizard tournament had hampered her plans, what with everyone turning on her, though it hadn't really bothered her as much as some may have surmised. Rose honestly no longer cared about the magical world, and if they either went around with those stupid badges that read "Potter Stinks" and stupid newspaper articles about her, they were too far gone in their own collective stupidity. She had long since held contempt for the magical world, and as the years had gone by, that contempt had begun to morph into hatred. Seriously, why couldn't Hogwarts just be a fucking school for a change? She had not played any games in any of the tasks, though she had needed to ask whether Riddle had lost some of his IQ, because if she had wanted some blood, then she would not have done what he had. _

_Honestly, why didn't the idiot Dark Lord stop with using his mouth to think, why couldn't he use his brain for a change?_

_What if she had been killed during the tasks? It would have been pathetically easy for the dragon to have killed her by roasting her alive, to say nothing of how she had come dangerously close to drowning while she had saved Gabrielle Delacour (contrary to what Granger thought, she hadn't done it out of a saving people thing; Gabrielle was just a little girl, and it was just wrong on so many levels to harm a defenceless child, though it hadn't stopped many people in the past. If Riddle had just wanted blood, why didn't he simply get one of his loyal Death Eaters, or even take control of someone in the school, to take some of her blood and get it back to Voldemort where no-one would have been any the wiser? That would be precisely what Rose would have done in Riddle's case, but it certainly seemed as though common sense was something that no longer existed in the Dark Lord's mind._

* * *

Rose smirked as she took out another wad of cash out of the ATM. She had practically cleared one of the accounts of the man whom she'd fucked a couple of nights, and she still had other cards to plunder. She knew she had only a small amount of time before the police caught on to what she had done, but with the repelling charms she'd placed on the guy's door no-one would get suspicious until later on.

The black man she had killed may have been a drug dealer, which gave him a lot of cash in itself, but his other life as a recruitment consultant would mean he would be missed. But with the charm preventing the neighbours from knocking on the door, it would take time for him to be missed properly. But his employers would get worried and they would get the police involved. Still, she had a window of opportunity before anyone got to that point.

The repelling charms were a precaution, really, which she had begun to use at all times.

When Rose had first begun as a black widow, she had made the mistake of simply leaving one of her earliest victims. Unfortunately for her, the said victim had been quite a social person. It wasn't long after she had even left someone had gone round, looked through the window, and raised the alarm before Rose had even had the chance to collect and spend his cash. After that disappointment Rose had begun cashing repelling charms over the homes of the places owned by her victims.

She checked her watch and cursed under her breath when she saw she was nearly late for work. Leaving the ATM and placing the cash discreetly into her purse and handbag, though she wasn't worried; she had placed all sorts of dangerous and vicious curses on her property over the years, and her handbag was no exception. There was also a charm on it to prevent muggles from trying to snatch it from her. Still, it was a good idea to take precautions, especially since the purse snatcher could be a magical themselves. The charms worked only on muggles. More than once over the years Rose had come face to face with muggle-borns who'd left the magical world, though truthfully, what she had heard over the years about the unfairness towards muggle-borns was just conjecture. In fact, many muggle-borns got jobs, but only a couple of handfuls each year, but quite a few left the magical world, particularly those who hadn't done well at Hogwarts. They left and a large majority of them became criminals.

Rose pushed that thought aside as she flicked her long red hair back and walked away, swinging her hips as she walked away from the ATM, attracting numerous stares from men although truthfully she was as gorgeous as many other girls nearby, she just flaunted it a little better. She ignored the stares of disapproval from the women, she knew she was better than they were.

* * *

_Rose smirked as the man walked into the room that had been left, just for her, at the brothel after he had cleaned himself a little bit because she insisted on good hygiene before a fuck. Just because prostitution was illegal in the UK didn't mean it didn't happen. The man who had just walked in wasn't physically attractive, he was quite corpulent and his face was ruddy either from drinking or high blood pressure, but she didn't particularly care. _

_It hadn't taken Rose long enough to work out that prostitution was a business. You had compromise and make deals, and even if she wouldn't have let this man see her naked, which she was now if she hadn't chosen her current career after what Petunia had said before she had gone to the library to get those answers, she knew that. While this man was unattractive, to be a good prostitute you needed to see the bigger picture and compromise. _

_Rose let the man fondle her boobs, and she closed her eyes and moaned, encouraging him to rub them harder. As he pushed her onto her back, she opened her long legs and let him shove his cock into her pussy. As he thrust in and out of her cunt, Rose let her mind wander. She had left Number 4 Privet Drive, deciding to let the Dursleys fend for themselves, worried she was going to come back. Although she hated the family, she wasn't going to waste her time playing games with them. _

_She wasn't like Tom Riddle. She had tortured them as a punishment, but the greatest punishment they would ever have now she was gone after she had used the basilisk money from the creature she'd killed in her second year to buy a flat in London would be waiting for her to return to finish the job. She didn't care if they moved out of Little Whinging in a few years, and she had no idea how long it would take before they worked out for themselves she was not going to go after them. _

_Rose pushed the thoughts of the Dursleys out of her mind and let her current client fuck her. "Oh, oh, Yesss!" she moaned. When they'd climaxed, Rose had waited for a few minutes before she stood up, gazing at him thoughtfully with a grin. She got up, stood up and began to dance, and straddled one leg over the man's crotch, giggling when she saw him gaze at her in amazement as he watched the gorgeous girl who was obviously quite young give him a lap dance._

_He hoped she stayed in the brothel. She was amazing, and he was definitely going to tell his mates._

* * *

Rose sighed in relief when the last customer left the flat. Once she was sure he had gone, she picked up her wand and reapplied the muggle-repelling wards she had taken down earlier for her customers. She wasn't going to leave the flat tonight, she was going to just stay here and get some decent rest. After her client had gone, Rose went and took a shower. As she soaped her body, doing her level best to ignore the pleasure shooting through her body when she touched her still-sensitive boobs, she ran her hands over her flat tummy.

Ignoring the water cascading all over her body, Rose rubbed her tummy. When she had been younger, she had always dreamt of having a family, but over the years that desire had faded because she had no-one in her life. But she knew she had the means to become a parent. While Rose had chosen the life of prostitution and murder, she had not worked out until much later on in life that her life was, inherently, empty.

Part of her wanted to be a mother, but did she really want to bring a child into the world? How would she care for the child? Prostitution was not family-friendly.

Rose sighed and carried on with soaping her body. She would put more thought into it later.

* * *

_Rose looked dispassionately down at the corpse of Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle. After a long year of finding the bastards soul-pieces, she felt nothing but a blankness over her mind as she looked at the corpse of one of the people whom she blamed for so much of her grief. It had been a hard fight. Dumbledore had taught her about the Horcruxes, but the stupid man had wasted a whole __**year **__explaining about Voldemort's background. He never taught her any decent spells on how to use to detect them. He didn't even teach her how to destroy them, but fortunately, she had found a lot of information in the Room of Requirement. _

_Rose was glad she had. If Dumbledore had his way, she would have gone out on the insane quest unprepared. She had picked up a spell for detecting the Horcruxes, and she had detected two in the Room of Requirement with her. One of them was a Diadem she recognised from Hogwarts: A History as Ravenclaw's famous diadem, the other was in her scar. From what she had learnt, there was a ritual that could remove a Horcrux from living beings, and since she had access to a few of the ingredients it hadn't been difficult to purge the Horcrux from her scar. The diadem Horcrux had merely been hit by a killing curse. _

_By the time that mess at the cave had arrived, Rose had already ended Riddle's hold by killing three Horcruxes, the first was in her second year, the other two were her scar and the diadem. _

_The Horcrux hunt had not been a good one. Granger and Weasley had come with her, although she had told them not to bother. She didn't understand it, really. With Dumbledore dead, who was going to pay them? Still, her use of the Killing curse had scared them off, and they had told her she was a dark witch. _

_Rose did not care. Their beliefs about the magical world meant nothing to her, though she found it incredible a girl like Hermione Granger thought she knew everything when in fact she didn't. Still, it wasn't Rose's problem - Hermione Granger belief in her own self-importance had nothing to do with her; in any case, she was more sympathetic to the girl's parents. She would never have thought the girl, believing she was keeping her parents safe by wiping them of their memories would go that far, though whether or not their memories were restored, Rose didn't know and frankly she didn't really care._

_She had been glad it hadn't taken long before they had both fucked off. After that, it had been child's play to wipe out the Horcruxes. Sure, the Gringotts one had been a challenge, but instead of blundering into the place, as she was sure Granger and Weasley would have done, she had told the goblins about the soul piece in their bank. They had not liked that. _

_Rose cast her eyes about the battlefield. Surrounding the dead body of Voldemort were dozens of dead or dying Death Eaters. She had killed as many of them as she had liked, using the various curses she had picked out for killing large numbers of people in one go. She knew that the magical world would condemn her for that, but she didn't care. She had told the Light they didn't have the guts for a real war. She had been right. Rose sighed and walked away, casting a disillusionment charm over herself so she could leave unseen. Once she crossed the threshold of the wards she disapparated._

_She had a great future of lying on her back ahead of her, and she didn't want to miss out and be late. _

* * *

Rose felt her mind go blank as she watched Eastenders. She didn't particularly like soap operas, but she didn't feel like she could watch one of the movies or TV series in her collection. In any case, she had the time to let her mind drift while she read a book. When Eastenders ended she lifted her head so she could watch the news.

When a picture of the drug dealer/recruitment consultant appeared on the screen, she just idly lifted her cup of tea and took a sip. The newsreaders reported that he had been murdered five days ago, though she was more interested in finding out if they had any evidence of _who _had done it, only to discover to her relief they didn't, they also didn't seem to realise just prior to his death, the man had been engaged in sex, but that was expected since he had incinerated the body a little before she had left, though she had quickly gotten rid of the stench of human barbecue though the news report on that was pretty vague, the police had records of his bank accounts being emptied gradually over a period of four days.

Rose was slightly disappointed it had taken so long for anyone to get an idea the guy was dead, but she wasn't worried. There was no way anyone could tie her to it. The CCTV around the ATMs had been magically shut down, and muggles had no way of knowing why that was since she had shut them down an hour or two in advance.

* * *

_Rose smirked as she looked around the club, and she danced wildly and let her long model-quality hair sweep from side to side as she gyrated and let her boobs entice a few guys before she found her first victim. It had been a month since she had faked her own death and let the magical world think she was gone for good, and so far her anonymity seemed to have worked while she studied at a college. She was just thankful she had carried on with her muggle education since she didn't want to rely on prostitution all her life to get by. _

_But now… now she was ready to begin. _

_She found her victim when she caught sight of a tall man who looked out of place in the club, but as she watched him nursing a drink, she walked over to him and draped her arm around him so she would look into his eyes to probe his mind gently. He had just been separated from his wife and kids, but she wasn't worried there. _

_She gently pulled the astonished man around, and she began to dance in front of his astonished gaze. She felt his arousal as she gyrated and straddled his pelvis, and she smirked, knowing he was under her spell completely. _

_Later, as she wiped the cum and the blood off of her face after she killed him, Rose looked down at the corpse before she left the room. _

"_**Look out world," **__she'd muttered, "__**the sexiest, sluttiest black widow has been born."**_

* * *

More to come.


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

I own nothing.

My first chapter since the beginning. Enjoy.

Rated M for sex.

* * *

Black Widow.

Rose was bored, the theatre wasn't really her thing and as she turned to her date, she could see that he was enjoying himself immensely. She gently ran a dainty finger over her ear, bumping into the diamond stud she had there while she gently touched her coiffured red hair. She looked around the theatre hall, wondering if she was the only one here who was bored witless; okay, maybe she was being a bit too harsh, and the casts preforming on the stage were doing their best, but truthfully, although she had lived in London for a good long while, she had never really had the time to enjoy it.

Her current client, however, seemed to love it.

Rose glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was a slightly older man than she was with greying hair, but he was still attractive, she would have guessed him to be in his late 30s, early 40s, though she wasn't really concerned about which. Rose could have read his mind, and she had in order to find out the best things to really attract him to her and to hire her more often, even if sometimes she became bored of his company. He was the owner of a successful business, although he wasn't interested in really going big although he was impressive enough as it was.

Only three things mattered to Rose about her client.

The first, he was rich and he was paying her by the hour, and he didn't seem to truly care about that though she did often wonder just how much cash he made with his firm every day.

Second, he loved hiring prostitutes, especially a call girl like herself.

Thirdly, he loved having sex with prostitutes, which meant Rose was going to be making a fortune tonight, which meant she wasn't going to kill him anytime soon, not if he kept hiring her.

Rose had been on the game for a long time. She had never been a streetwalker, she had never been too comfortable with the thought of walking up and down a patch of the street, sticking her head through an open car window and talking business with them, especially since many a prostitute had been murdered in that manner. She preferred working in a brothel, or as an escort. Rose still worked for both, and it was like working three jobs if you counted the time she spent in the strip club.

Rose turned her head back to the stage, wishing she could check the time on her watch, but she knew she couldn't. As far as her client was concerned, she was there to look good on his arm, to say little, and to only make noise when they were negotiating her fees and when she was moaning as he fucked her.

He also expected her to act like the air-headed bimbo she often portrayed herself as. It was a front she had put forwards during her early Hogwarts years to keep people from paying too much attention to herself and to her real nature, and it had worked. It had gotten her into the pants of several boys before her sharper mind took over.

Rose's bimbo persona was so well practiced it was easy to express, especially now. It never failed to amaze her with just how many people expected her to act as an air-head. She wasn't bothered, really. She enjoyed the thought of hiding her intelligence from the crowd because it allowed her to see and hear things some would expect to beyond her comprehension.

Finally, the ordeal was over and he led her out of the theatre. Rose flinched as she stood up to leave. Her feet both ached. One of the bonuses of being a call-girl was if she had the clientele fucking her at home, she would be within easy access to her other shoes and even a few pairs of slippers. She knew there were a few spells and potions that would keep the feet looking okay and in good condition, but she didn't like using them. As she slipped her arm through his own, her heels clicking and clacking on the floor, Rose kept her mouth closed, though out of the corner of her eyes she noticed one or two men, and even a couple of women, staring at her and her date. A few of them were sending knowing or judgemental looks at both herself and her client, but Rose wasn't concerned.

It was pathetically easy to tell if someone was a hooker. Drive a car through the streets, and you will see a host of girls in lines up and down the streets, dressed in short latex dresses and fuck-me pumps. Go into a brothel like the one Rose worked in, and you would find BDSM sluts, or you would find a call girl via a client, who would come to you either at your home, or on a date like this, dressed either to the nines like Rose was at the moment, or they would dress provocatively.

They knew she was a prostitute but she didn't care. Some of them were sending judgemental or even jealous looks their way, but Rose paid them no heed. She pretended to be a bimbo, as she sashayed out of the theatre, more out of spite more than anything else.

Her client sent her a look all the way to the hotel as he kept peeping at her cleavage while he kept his eyes on the road. She mentally rolled her eyes while she kept her eyes focused on the road, thanking her stars the glances at her tits he was sending her way were brief while he kept watching the road; Rose had never really worked out if her client had a limo or if he was doing his best to stop his employees from knowing he had a thing for a red-headed prostitute.

Finally, they arrived at the hotel. Rose paused as she got out of the car ("_thank you for opening the door for me_," she had thought disdainfully when he had failed to open the door for her, though she was used to it by now; she was the eye-candy, the unthinking sex-toy for him to fuck; she was not meant to be alive in his mind), and studied the hotel.

It was one of the poshest joints in the city but she had no idea how much the room itself cost, but she knew she was going to make a lot tonight. Resuming her place at his side, Rose walked with her 'date' into the hotel lobby. She was only mildly surprised he gave his name to the receptionist, who sent her a look but said nothing, and he was just handed a key just like that.

Rose walked near him with her arm looped through his own he could feel her bubble butt gently bumping into his side as they walked. He turned to look at her with lust before they were shown to the room. More than once, the porter glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his own expression full of envy at the sight of her, a knockout, on the arm of the businessman.

Finally, they arrived at their suite and Rose smiled slightly as she saw the bed in another room. In the room was a bottle of champagne in a bucket full of ice. Once the porter had left, the businessman purposefully not bothering to tip him, he turned to Rose with a little boy smile, beyond delighted he had his favourite toy near him before he walked over to the champagne and opened it before he poured some of it into the two glasses near the bucket.

"Have some champagne," he said, handing her a glass.

Rose took the glass and took a deep sip of the alcohol. The last thing she'd had to either eat or drink was just a cup of tea during one of the intervals at the theatre. Compared to the cuppa she'd had, the glass of champagne was like a glass of ice water. "Thank you," she said.

Her client smirked at her and then he walked over and gave her a kiss. Rose didn't make a mewl of protest at how forceful the kiss was out of her experience, instead, she kissed him back 'passionately' although she didn't particularly care for him. To her, he was just a bank account that walked.

Her client pulled back, the smirk so close to her now she could see how it stretched the skin of the lips. "You are so beautiful," he said in a brief whisper before he went over to the light switch while she watched.

As it got darker in the suite (Rose didn't react; she had been on enough dates with her current client to know this was his idea of a romantic setting although there was nothing romantic at all in this type of scene), the client walked over to a chair and sat down while Rose watched. She knew what he was going to make her do. Clients who came back fell into two categories, they either wanted her to do the same thing, or they spiced things up. This guy fell into the former category.

Her client sat on the chair and unzipped his trousers though he didn't slip them off just yet.

He pointed a remote control over at a CD player that was in the room that she hadn't noticed him picking up, and he turned it on and pressed play. Instantly an Amy Winehouse song came on, beating in the air.

"Dance sexily for me," he instructed.

Rose let a slow smile creep over her face and she began to dance. She had been stripping and lap dancing for a long time. She knew what her current client preferred. After a few minutes, she kicked off both of her pumps, pushing some of her magic into her feet to make them recover after being encased around both of her feet for hours now.

She gyrated as best as she could; the evening dress she was wearing wasn't one hundred per-cent ideal for this kind of dancing, but she was able to show off her tits and her rear, and as she danced she sent 'lusty looks' at her client as she danced. When she decided the time was right, Rose slowly turned around, still sensuously gyrating while she slowly peeled off her dress and slowly pushed it down until she kicked it off, revealing her bra and panties.

She turned around again and studied the client, who unsurprisingly had his cock out and was rubbing it vigorously.

"That's enough dancing," the client gasped in ecstasy as he began to reach his release, his voice starting to rise in pitch. "Come over here, and suck."

Rose was more than happy to oblige. She instantly darted over to the client, eager to get this part done. Instantly she started to lick the penis to make it even more erect, but also so then she could lube it up for her mouth. Once that part was over, Rose started to slowly suck the tip, making her client gasp with pleasure. Once she saw his expression, she took a deep breath through her nostrils, and slowly lowered her head. Rose's gag reflex had long since vanished as she had practiced with blowjobs over the years, and the penis itself was quite large so she needed to go slowly as she took the cock over her teeth, and she lightly grazed the soft flesh, making her client moan harder.

Once the cock was in her mouth, the young witch instantly bobbed up and down, slowly at first but she picked up speed while she massaged his balls a touch to bring out and draw his orgasm out even more.

The client was enjoying her ministrations. He had his hands weaving through her hair, making her groan indignantly at the pain as he sometimes pulled a bit too hard. She lifted her head and glared at him, but he was so drawn into his ecstasy that he didn't notice the glare. Still, she would have to tell him…but only after she had his cash.

Finally, he let out a gasping cry. Rose prepared herself for the inevitable flood in her mouth. She didn't have long to wait, and her mouth was filled with his cum. She pulled back, letting some of his sperm spilling slightly out of her mouth before she closed her eyes and sensuously moaned as she rolled the substance around her mouth, and swallowed.

"Yummy," she said, lifting a finger to scoop up what there was remaining on the outside of her mouth before sticking it into her mouth where her client, gasping from the pleasure she had just given to him, could see with open eyes. Rose mentally rolled her eyes, she had done this several times to the man before. Why was he always taken by surprise whenever she swallowed his cum like it was the most delicious thing ever? Yeah, while she loved sex and loved giving out blowjobs, the taste of released semen was a required taste, and like a wine taster, Rose had needed to develop a taste for the different types of cum, and she had needed to learn not to spit it out no matter if it tasted too salty or too gritty for her tastebuds to handle.

Her client needed a few minutes to get his breath back, but when he had recovered from his orgasm, she was already masturbating. Rose knew from passive legilimency probes she had sent at him over their brief association he believed she was masturbating for _him, _while she acted like a true sex-crazed bimbo/slut. Not true. She had grown wet reflexively from sucking him off, but truthfully she wasn't attracted to the man and needed something to get her going to reach this point.

"Get…get on the bed," her client ordered.

Rose was more than happy to obey, and she glanced at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table. She had been with this man for five hours already. _Money in the bank, _she thought while she lay on the bed, and spread herself out like a star while she kept her wand holster in view; muggles couldn't see the wand holster thanks to the runes and charms that went into it, and if he tried anything with her, well she would have no problem making him pay and then wiping his mind clear of all thoughts about her.

She lifted her head and saw that he was already half-naked, he was just unbuttoning his shirt and removing his bow-tie. When he was finally naked, she rubbed herself a bit more to make herself even more wet for him. She wanted this to be a nice, clean fuck. The man clambered onto the bed slowly, grinning at her. Rose grinned back, even if she found his attempts to make this as exciting as possible a bit too tacky for her tastes while she opened her legs wide open for him, and she moaned in genuine pleasure as he slid his cock into her pussy and began to fuck her. He went slowly at first while his hands moved to fondle her boobs, and she arched her back in genuine pleasure as she groaned.

* * *

Rose came out of the shower, clad in a long white fluffy hotel towel and she walked over to where she dropped her clothes.

"Was it good?" she asked him as she rubbed her body dry while her client watched her with rapt attention. She noticed his eyes followed her every movement as she dried herself.

"Yes," he replied after she had stopped towelling herself and threw the towel on the bed before she bent down and picked up her lingerie. "Was it good for you?" he added.

Rose turned to him and smiled. "It was," she replied briefly before she turned her attention back to her bra and slipped it on before she reached for her panties.

"I'll make you a deal," the businessman said suddenly, and Rose turned around and found that he was stroking his cock to full mast again. She inwardly sighed, realising that he had been watching her and had gotten turned on as she had gotten dressed. "I'll give you extra if you blow me."

Rose thought for a second before she nodded. "Okay," she replied and she knelt on the ground, "Get off the bed. I'll suck you off from here."

Her client did as he was told. He practically leapt off the bed, walked over to where she was kneeling before him, and she took his already thick penis into her mouth and started sucking the tip before she opened her mouth up wide and she started to both lick it inside her mouth like it was an extra cold Calypso ice lolly. She then started to bob up and down, up and down, up and down along the cock wedged firmly in her mouth while she looked up into her client's face while he had his head tilted back, moaning all the way. She smirked inwardly as she performed her work while she gently massaged his balls to make it even sweeter for him, and hopefully make him give her even more cash after spending an exceptionally dull night with him.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" her client wheezed out through the pleasure he was experiencing and she sped up her ministrations before he groaned and her mouth was filled with the salty taste of his release. Not wanting any of the cum to spill down her face as she was just getting dressed, Rose sucked as hard as she could to make her mouth the human equivalent of a vacuum cleaner to suck up as much of the cum as she could. When she was confident she had managed it without really spilling too much, Rose slowly backed away. There was still a long strand of the thick liquid joining her mouth with the cock, but she just had to use her tongue to get it away from her.

She smiled up at him, grinning like a whore. "Now was that good?" he asked.

The release had practically rendered her client senseless beyond belief. "You're always good," he gasped, looking down at her with a smile filled with awe.

She smiled back up at him, and she stood up before she reached into her purse and checked her reflection closely. She nodded in satisfaction; while a bit of cum had leaked out of the corner of her lips, that was easy for her to deal with. After she had gotten dressed she held out her hand while he counted the money. She had cast a spell on him to make him hand over the right amount, and a little extra just to be on the safe side. When he was finished and passed it over to her, she just counted it idly. When she was finished she nodded, and removed the spell - it was nothing more than a simple compulsion charm, but still.

"When can we meet again?" he asked.

Rose wasn't sure. "Anytime you want," the hooker replied.

The businessman nodded. "I had a lovely night," he said, looking at her strangely and then he chuckled after a moment. "Well, Goodnight."

Rose nodded and walked out of the hotel suite. She walked right for the lift and she didn't sag in relief that the whole experience was over until she was inside the lift and the doors had closed.

* * *

A few days later Rose was sitting in her office in her flat idly totting up her weekly profits. She was expecting the client who'd taken her out on a date later on, which had surprised her only a little bit. She had become his favourite call-girl, but Rose really wished he would find someone else since he was taking away a good number of her other clientele away from her even though she loved the fact he was exceptionally generous.

But while she enjoyed the extra cash since she charged by the hour, Rose liked to branch out with her clientele, but so many of her other clients had been forced away because of him and she was becoming frustrated because the more time he took off of her, the more chance the others would find other call-girls for their good time.

In the meantime, she was using the opportunity to tot up her profits. Rose had always had a mind for figures especially since she was using her body as her business deal, and right now the figures were adding up quite nicely when the doorbell rang. Rose lifted her head and checked the time. Her old client was earlier than she had hoped he would be. She had hoped that she would have had a good half an hour to prepare, she had even set the alarm on her mobile to let her know when it was time to stop, but she had a good ten minutes yet. The doorbell rang again, more impatiently this time. Rose frowned and she put her accounting books away before she closed and locked the door and placed the key in a small drawer nearby, and she walked to the front door. She wasn't worried, she was reassured by the wand holster she wore at all times which was invisible to muggles at all times so if he tried anything she would kill him.

She opened the door with a smile, but it faded a little bit when she saw him. He looked incredibly serious about something.

"Hi," she said brightly to him, doing her best to appear pleased to see him so early, but he didn't return the smile.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Now she was really worried. She stepped to the side and let him in, and as she walked past her she did her best to not tense up. She saw his intentions instantly. She followed him into the living room and she watched as he just sat down.

"What's all this about?" she asked him, though she knew from the brief glance that she had featured into his mind a lot.

"I can't hire you anymore."

Rose sat down, confused. "Why not?" she asked him. She had known this was going to be serious but nothing like this.

The client sighed. "Because I want to marry you."

Rose gaped. "What?"

"I want to marry you," he repeated.

Rose had always been afraid this might happen ever since she had first watched Pretty Woman; but this was real life, not some stupid movie. "Why?" she asked, slamming the desire to simply say no to his face.

The client sighed again as he looked into her face. "I think I've fallen in love with you," he said, "I don't care about whether or not you are a prostitute or not, to me you are perfect. I want to provide for you."

"You don't even know me," Rose protested, ignoring her immediate desire to kill him to clear this mess up

"But I can provide for you!" he protested back, looking at her earnestly. "I can give you a stable income. I can give you whatever you want."

_Oh, you have no idea what I want! _Rose shouted in her head, but out loud she shook her head. "I'm not the marrying type," she said to him, "I'm happy with my life as a prostitute. Surely you can find someone else to marry?" she looked at him helpfully.

She needed to get him out of her flat, and soon. She couldn't understand or even believe he was acting this way because his idea was just so unrealistic it would not work even if he wanted it to. Not only did she not to be married because she had reached the point in her life where she could not understand or even conceive why anyone would want to be with the same person all their lives.

"There is no-one else!" he cried, looking at her in angry despair.

Rose sighed as she mulled over her options. She didn't want to kill the man, but she couldn't send him away without doing something incredibly drastic. In the end, she realised she had no choice. She flicked her hand and summoned her wand. "I'm sorry," she said when he looked at her bare arm in shock which was completely bare before, which gave Rose the time she needed to mentally sort through the memories she wanted to wipe. "OBLIVIATE!"

* * *

A few days later, after seeing her latest client out of her flat, Rose had the chance to think about the last couple of weeks. After she had erased the client's thoughts of marriage from his mind, she had then proceeded to have sex with him while she had told him to go away for a few days before he headed for a place on an impromptu holiday down to the coast. When he had gone there, she had followed him down after telling her agent and her bosses she was having some time to herself, and it had freed up her time to meet the old client because he had been instructed to meet her at a prearranged place at a prearranged time.

Rose did feel guilty about what she had done to him, pushing someone off of a cliff was a terrible way to die. In the end she decided not to do that to him, she wanted him to have a less...painful death. But if she hadn't then she would have been further harassed. If she had just wiped his mind of those stupid thoughts about love and if she had allowed him to come back to her, how long would it have been before she would need to deal with him again? No, she would need to kill him, but she had needed to do it without anyone being any the wiser. She had forced him to walk into the ocean on Brighton beach after leaving behind a letter saying that he was extremely depressed and that he was tired of life, and how no girl he dated wanted him, and how he had needed to date hookers to make himself feel like a man. It was depressing, and Rose herself had been questioned by the police but she had managed to convince them she knew nothing.

At least she hoped so.

* * *

Until the next time...


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

I own nothing.

* * *

Black Widow.

Rose was currently sitting on the sofa in her apartment, doing her nails while she had the window open, and letting in the polluted London air in through to take away the smell of plastic as she applied it.

As she gently brushed the deep-red nail varnish over her fingernails and let it dry, Rose let her mind wander while she watched a movie while there was a book lying opened on the sofa next to her. She found The Worst Witch interesting, and she had often wondered and asked herself if Jill Murphy was a witch herself, but she knew it wasn't true since the witches and wizards in the world she had created used magic without a wand, although things like broomsticks and potions were constant.

Still, it made her think about her time at Hogwarts. Rose didn't stop her work on the nails as she thought about those years at the school. When she had gone to the castle, she had taken advantage of the time she had to herself without Dudley or the other members of the Dursley clan getting her down.

At Hogwarts, she had been seen as a vapid airhead by some, a bimbo.

It wasn't difficult to act like a bimbo. All she had needed to do was be deliberately vapid and air-headed, and not really apply herself to magic.

That opinion of her had come when she had deliberately done poorly on a few tests, and she had hung around with Parvati and Lavender, and she had been seen giggling her head off with them both, although she had been 'friends' with Granger and Weasley. Rose grimaced as she thought about those two idiots; Hermione had regularly tried to make Rose hang out with her, especially after the incident with the troll when she had suddenly felt the desire to help the girl (Rose would later wonder if Dumbledore had cast a spell on her to be a hero), although the bushy-haired girl had put her off more than once with her attitude problems when it came to studying, while Ron hadn't cared since he had used her to try to get into Lavender's panties.

Many people bought the 'Golden Trio' myth, but realistically, her friends were Parvati and Lavender since Rose had used them to learn more about fashion and makeup, though she had genuinely liked them both because neither of them was that bothered one way or another

It was just a facade for her, a mask while she pretended to act like a typical Gryffindor, but truthfully Rose had been studious deep down. She just didn't want anybody to know it, and by the end of her first year, she had cemented her facade as an average student who cared more for fashion and makeup.

Strangely, the one person who didn't seem fooled by her facade was Professor Flitwick. The diminutive charms professor had noticed how effortlessly she had performed the spells he had taught her, and he had witnessed her deliberately making mistakes when she knew full well what she was doing, though it wasn't until the fifth year that he confronted her about it. He had been content to just watch and observe.

Outwardly she had never really been interested in schoolwork, but in truth, she had been very interested in her work. She had found a disused classroom that had once held students when the school had taught more subjects than it currently did, though whether that trend would last or not, Rose could not say, the classrooms provided her with enough space and time for her to practice her magic. To help her learn more advanced spells and skip ahead to a different level, Rose had discovered spells that could eavesdrop on different lessons, and she had placed them on all the classes so she could research the spells and magic that she didn't officially take.

For her first two years of magical study, Rose had done her best to keep under Dumbledore's radar. She had learnt very quickly he had an interest in her, and so she had worked hard to just try to merge with the rest of the crowd. It was in her third year when she had begun to sell her body, that things changed.

Life at Hogwarts was always tricky, despite how she had cemented her Gryffindor mask; how she had become the Seeker of the house on the Quidditch team, her scuffles with Malfoy, but given those messes with the Philosopher's Stone (Rose still shook her head even now at Dumbledore's transparent stupidity; if he had wanted his two spies strongest specialities to remain hidden, then he shouldn't have used them; at the time she had been given more proof of the fact they were spies for the old wizard - the first hints of proof had come when Weasley had tried to stop her branching out with her friends, but the second had come when Hermione had deliberately stopped her from studying any of the more advanced Defence books in the library), and the basilisk (she would not _think _about that epic mess), she had managed to maintain the illusion she was a Gryffindor through and through even if her disdain for the singular black and white views of the house where everyone believed if you killed someone, even by accident, you were instantly dark, and if you followed Dumbledore's lead then you were automatically light, but it was her third year which would change everything.

Although she had signed up for Runes because she had been interested in them, Dumbledore had meddled and made certain she had studied Divination (yeah, Parvati and Lavender had been giggling over it, fawning over Trelawney's inane drivel, but she wasn't interested; even she had limits, and she had wanted to study Runes; her cover had been she had seen them on a book cover once, and thought them pretty only for Dumbledore to stick his unwanted nose into her business), Care of Magical Creatures. Nothing more.

But her third year was not easy because it had been when she had learnt about the Marauders.

Rose had never really been interested in learning about her parents. She had the basic story already, and that was more than enough for her. Meeting Remus Lupin on top of discovering her vulnerability to the Dementors had been a surprise, but the discovery that her parents had been betrayed… It hadn't really hurt her that much. Her parents had died in a war. It was always possible for betrayal to hit hard, and in any case, Rose didn't like looking at the past. She preferred looking into the future, and her future was full of sex and murder and money. They were all she cared about, within reason, although she did love the little garden that she had out on the balcony.

And yet…. despite how she had used the year studying, becoming a prostitute at the school and learning how to erase the memory of her 'victims,' her third year had threatened to throw her plans out of the window. Oh, she'd had no intention of letting Sirius Black or Remus Lupin bringing her plans down, she was too far gone to allow that. And yet… .And yet it was so tempting to have a guardian who actually cared for her into her life, hopefully making her into a better person than what she was already.

Rose remembered how she had discovered who Sirius Black was and what he had done. It had happened when she had managed to sneak out of Hogwarts and went to Hogsmeade without permission. When she had begun her third year, she had seen how the teachers and some of the prefects, and even the Head Boy and Head Girl had followed her around, making it virtually impossible for her to carry out the plan she had prepared so carefully before her first year - lose her virginity, have paid sex, and develop experience for later life. It was virtually impossible to do that with others hovering around you.

The most insulting thing was that the teachers, although acknowledging her as a thirteen-year-old, simply refused to tell her what was so special about Sirius Black and why everyone was trying to keep her away from him when the rest of the student body were just as at risk, and yet they were not being followed themselves.

But armed with her Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map which she had pinched after a tryst with the Weasley twins after seeing them use it, she had found out the truth.

Sirius Black was her godfather.

He was also a known Death Eater who had pretended to be her parents' friends and had betrayed them to Voldemort himself. And now he was out and prepared to finish the job.

Rose didn't care about Voldemort; the Dark Lord and his moronic, bigoted and narrow-minded philosophies which were an echo of so many like him in the past were so boring Rose was amazed people still fell for it, hook, line and sinker. All she did care about was making sure she survived. She had thrown herself into practicing hard, and with the help of the House-elves, she had discovered the Room of Requirement and had begun a training regimen, which allowed her to learn some very dangerous and creative spells. At the same time, she discovered one of the biggest problems behind casting a chain of powerful curses, they drained you.

The obvious and logical solution was to use household charms that could be reworked into a dangerous chain. No-one could expect to choke on soap suds, but if a cutting charm hit the eye in the time they were distracted, then all the better.

Rose was getting ready for a fight to the death, and it was one she was more than willing to win. She wasn't afraid of playing dirty tricks on Black if it ensured her survival. At the time that was all she really she cared about.

Unfortunately, two things threatened to destroy that.

The Dementors attack on her person at the Quidditch match had shaken her to the core. She had very nearly died, and she had come dangerously close to resigning as the Seeker. She hadn't cared what would happen if she did that, but when she had learnt about the existence of the Patronus charm, she had instantly gone out of her way to see if she could learn it. Rose remembered how worried she had been when she had discovered that the charm which was the only realistic way to drive the Dementors away was not being taught; at the time she had wondered if it was because of the complexities of the charm itself, but very quickly she had asked herself if Dumbledore had prevented it from being taught for some reason. She hadn't wanted to believe it, really, especially given what the Dementors did if they had the opportunity. The idea of just being kissed and losing your soul, everything that made you who you were, it horrified her.

Why weren't the teachers taking more precautions? Why was Dumbledore not doing anything to get rid of the foul things? Why was none of the teachers helping their students with the effects of the foul things?

Rose grimaced as she remembered the Dementors and their effects. She had hated how, after spending so much time working to making herself walk with a facade where everyone - including her father's so-called friend Lupin - believed she was a vapid airhead who didn't care about anything but makeup and clothes.

More than once she had overheard Lupin claiming her parents would be disappointed with how poorly she was acting, but she didn't care. What she did care about were the Dementors and their effects on her and her mind. Her mask was vulnerable. She hated how they had reached into her mind despite her growing occlumency abilities after picking up a book recommended to her by the goblins when she had first visited them before her first year, and showed her her parents last moments. Like she cared - her parents had been weak, pathetic.

If you had a child who was being targeted by a terrorist, you either ran away and hid somewhere, or you gave the child up to where no-one could find it. That was Rose's view, but her parents, being the idiots they were, had just been content to sit and wait for Voldemort to find them. Why hadn't they planned to flee the country? Why hadn't they taken steps to prevent anybody from finding them? If Voldemort was after them, why didn't they simply pretend to die by accident, taking their child with them? It shouldn't have been that difficult to arrange, really, and yet it had never happened.

In any case, it wasn't like Black was helping. That time when he had attacked Weasley - Ron Weasley - which showed that more than a few of his brain cells had perished in Azkaban, though that was not surprising since Rose doubted anybody could really survive in that foul place and come out would be reasonably sane, and how everyone had turned on her when Hannah Abbot had said after the blonde Hufflepuff student had joined the dots - Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Sirius Black was a Death Eater. Sirius Black wanted to murder Rose Potter in memory of his master. Sirius Black was outside Hogwarts which was why the Dementors were at Hogwarts. It was Rose Potter's fault this whole mess was happening, so why not give her to him? Her idea had been quite popular.

"If he wants Potter, then let him have her. It's not like anyone will miss her," the girl had said.

Everyone had been in agreement, even a few of the Gryffindors - Rose hadn't been so surprised by that, knowing from her previous years the students were fickle, and the so-called house of the brave was no different and didn't like students who were caught out and accused of being dark or some trifling crap like that - and they'd come really close to pushing her out of the school so Black could get to her. Rose remembered how she had been close, really close, to whipping out her wand and cursing the lot, damn the consequences - there was no way she was going to go down without fighting and okay it might mean sacrificing the persona she had of herself, of a fashion-obsessed bimbo, but she didn't care at that point, but fortunately the teachers got involved before any irreparable damage was done.

Well, damage to Hannah and the others, and to her mask.

Rose had been left wondering after seeing how the teachers routinely turned a blind eye to the bullying going on right in front of them what had made them act right there and then, but she had worked out later Dumbledore himself must have gotten involved. Of course, couldn't have the crowd injuring his secret weapon against Voldemort, right? Too bad he couldn't make sure the rest of the student body couldn't be taught a few very important lessons here and there every day when they bullied others.

Sometimes Rose had wondered and asked herself just _what happened _when the students graduated from Hogwarts and got jobs of their own and had kids; knowing the magical world, they behaved exactly the same, they bullied others at work, and thanks to the way Hogwarts was the colleagues at different workplaces probably knew nothing different. At home, the kids would be taught that bullying would be tolerated, and they'd know nothing different.

Rose didn't care.

Anyway, she turned her mind back to the third year. It had taken her a while to get Remus Lupin to teach her the Patronus charm, and she had alternated it between having Lupin teach her and Flitwick. Rose didn't want to know about her parents, much to Lupin's surprise.

He had brought it up only the once - Rose had smiled at him bitterly. "What's to know?" she'd asked. "They're dead. Yeah, they may have given their lives for me, but what did I get in return? An abusive family who have made it abundantly clear they never wanted me around while being more than happy to spread rumours about me. Call me ungrateful if you want. I don't care. My parents were weaklings. If they were so smart why didn't they fucking leave the country? Why didn't they start killing the Death Eaters?

Lupin had been horrified by her attitude. In the end, it hadn't mattered, because he had put some distance between himself and her, and the distance was only made wider when Black was revealed to them both to be innocent. For a moment, just before he was kissed… Rose had let herself wonder and imagine the life she could have with a godfather.

She didn't get very far.

Sirius was kissed, and she had begun looking and regarding Snape, who couldn't keep the glee off of his sallow face that he had gotten rid of one of the biggest bullies he'd had to live with as a kid (how pathetic could you get? This guy had never grown-up) and Dumbledore with more contempt than ever, which was hard to believe in itself considering what the old fool had done and what he had not done. With his other friend dead and her caught in the middle, Remus Lupin had left and she never saw the man again. She never once tried to get in touch with him - what would be the point since he had made it clear, even in the lessons to create the Patronus he was just a teacher. Nothing more.

Deep down it hurt that her father had such a terrible choice in friends. In the end, she just cut her losses and left it at that.

After her third year, she simply hadn't bothered returning to the Dursleys. She had already laid down the foundation to freedom there, and she had decided to just get out, may her plans be damned. Dumbledore and her so-called friends, Granger and Weasley, had both tried to send her mail, but she hadn't paid any attention to it.

Her fourth year was even worse. Not only was she placed within a dangerous tournament against her will, but she'd had to contend with Voldemort being back. But before that, she had not really bothered to do anything when Malfoy had started distributing those badges reading "Potter Stinks" on them. Was that really the best he could do? Anyway, the sex that year was great. She had experimented with both French and Bulgarian boys, and she had found some more average than most. That French stereotype about all French being great lovers was a load of bollocks. They all varied. Of course, she erased their memories of the experience.

She had recovered the egg with a simple summoning charm and had only just managed to high-tail it out of the arena before the dragon flash-fried her alive.

She had saved Gabrielle Delacour from a cold, watery death.

But in the end, she had needed to wonder if the magical world was collectively stupid. Not only did they stick little girls underwater during a competition, but the resident Dark Lord kept using his mouth and didn't bother using his brain.

What if something had happened to her during the tournament where she would die?

If he had wanted her blood, why didn't he just let the Tournament go on and just have a servant steal some blood - surely as a professional and powerful wizard, there were dozens of ways of doing that without her knowing about his presence and return until it was too late?

Getting out of the graveyard had been a nightmare. She had not held back this time, she had used high-powered curses while Voldemort had been in the process of getting a duel ready for dramatic effect, using acid curses and blasting curses and the like. Voldemort had been taken by surprise by what she had done, showing he had believed her to be a good, light witch.

No-one barring Dumbledore had believed her account of Voldemort's return, although that could have been because Dumbledore had Snape who was aware of Voldemort regrowing his strength already thanks to the Dark mark on his arm. Fudge had begun a smear campaign, but Rose had once more decided to leave the Dursleys without even going there. She had no intention of being locked away, she would rather live in a place where she didn't feel cooped up. In any case, life went on, so while Fudge had the Daily Prophet print garbage about her, she went in for a life of prostitution instead.

She wasn't bothered about Voldemort.

She knew it was the truth. She knew Voldemort would come out in the end, that during the year he would grow stronger, and Fudge would be caught out in a lie and look like the spineless cretin that he was. She had done her bit by trying to make the foolish man see sense, but alas, he didn't. Because she had taken steps to prevent Voldemort and Dumbledore tracking her down, the Dursleys were kissed by the Dementors. It wasn't just them, either - Dudley's gang were also kissed, and so were a few of the residents of Privet Drive before the Ministry realised what had happened.

The sudden attack had shocked the Ministry, and it had made her assertions that Voldemort was back more believable. But she hadn't cared. She wasn't questioned about where she was officially, although Dumbledore did, she never told him what she had been doing.

If Dumbledore had expected Rose to be a good girl and tell the world Voldemort was back, he was in for a disappointment. She had no intention of it, she also had no intention of helping her fellow students even when Dolores Umbridge appeared. Why should she? She didn't particularly care about taking the moral high ground. The students had never listened to her in the past, so what was the point in trying to get them to listen now? It might have been an immature decision, but Rose didn't care. In any case, why should she help the magical world?

It had killed her family (her parents, the Dursleys didn't count). It had exiled her to live a life of hell. It had also warped her morals even if she'd allowed it to happen and wanted it to happen. It was responsible for the death of her godfather. Why should she help a world full of people who allowed it? Voldemort was the symbol of a large problem, while Dumbledore and Fudge were just as bad.

For a whole year, she had kept her head down, ignoring Umbridge and the signs of Voldemort's return. Voldemort had broken into the DOM of the Ministry, yes, but she hadn't gone - there was no-one she particularly cared about, and even her friendship with Parvati and Lavender had almost fizzled out since she had become more focused in the last two years. No matter.

Voldemort's attack on the Ministry had woken them up.

However, she had still disobeyed Dumbledore and didn't go to where he wanted now the Dursleys were gone, and their protection had gone with them.

After another summer of prostitution, Rose had come back to Hogwarts. Once more the Ministry was trying to force her to do what she didn't want to do there was a new Minister, who was ignorant to the fact Rose just wanted to be left alone and didn't care who was in charge so long as they did a good job. What was it about the position where your brains suddenly began to rot? Was there a curse on the position to make people stupid?

In any case, Dumbledore had finally taken his finger out and taught her about Voldemort's weakness. But he failed.

Dumbledore never bothered to teach her how to find the Horcruxes or how to destroy them. All he'd done was waste months and months making her look at useless memories about Voldemort's past which would mean nothing to her in the long term since she didn't particularly care about looking at what made the bastard's mind work; as she cared about that loser.

For a long time, she had thought Tom Riddle had been nothing more than another bully who had gotten worse, but he wasn't; he was a loser, a pathetic little wimp, a weakling who cried for mummy and daddy. But she never told Dumbledore, and besides the memories were appalling and useless in the long run. It was like he was giving her some stupid tests without really considering the fact she might take years trying to discover the right way. She had a feeling he had based that entire strategy and mindset on how she had gone around acting like a bimbo, but she didn't care. In the next year after his death, Rose went out with Ron and Hermione, which confused her given that with Dumbledore dead and no money coming in, who was paying them? Getting rid of them after they began collecting the Horcruxes became a priority since she quickly became tired of them. They were useless, completely useless; Hermione regurgitated knowledge while Ron just ate like a pig, and more than once he had sent her looks that she was not too sure about, but they creeped her out.

In the end, she had decided to use the Killing curse after reading that the curse simply tore out the soul, banishing it out of the body. Granger and Weasley didn't like that, they had called her a dark witch and then they were gone. She hadn't minded since they were both so useless it was not funny. She made sure to summon the device Weasley had boasted about claiming Dumbledore had given it to her, and she had destroyed it.

In the end, she had succeeded. She had asked the goblins permission to check the vaults of the Death Eaters and while they had baulked at first, their hate of the soul fragments had won them over, and she had destroyed two that day - the first was a Horcrux found in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault, and the second was the one in her scar.

Finding out Voldemort had contaminated her with his soul made her sick, and it had made her want to kill him faster. She had found a number of spells designed to off a hundred people in one go which were designed not to drain her magic. One of her favourites was a spell which would fire a thousand arrows from the air which would rain down and impale their victims. Another was a spell that garrotted hundreds of people with fine, threadlike strands of conjured metal, while she had simply fired blasting curses into the nostrils of trolls and giants, or simply vanished their brains entirely.

For Voldemort, she had simply summoned his wand and other weapons, and then she had tortured him and cut off pieces of his body before she had finished him off with a killing curse.

Condemned by so many for her use of force, Rose had simply left the magical world then. She didn't muss the magical world with their incredibly short-sighted views of the world and their inability to see war as it was, a battleground full of death, and she had become a black widow.

She preferred that life to one where she was essentially being baited for an insane and dangerous Dark Lord.

As she watched the television, Rose pondered about her next victim.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mentor

I own nothing.

Only one more chapter and this collection will be finished, but I want to thank everyone who has liked what I've written. Please enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Lemon scenes at the beginning.

* * *

Black Widow.

The pair of them had been having sex for hours. The man was lying on his back while he thrust in and out, in and out, in and out of the girl's pussy while he suckled her boobs like a newborn baby. Rose didn't even need to pretend to be turned on by what he was doing to her tits. She had always loved it when her boobs were fondled, and she could feel her release coming much faster as he picked up speed.

"Fuck me!" Rose yelled, uncaring if anybody else heard her from outside of this hotel room.

Her 'date' if you could call him that panted as he wheezed. Rose did her best not to listen to the disgusting sounds he was making by pretending to be enjoying what he was doing to her. The trouble was this guy put so much of his work in fucking her that he burned through his stamina too quickly.

Still, she mentally counted down the seconds.

All of this would be worthwhile in the end. Rose had tracked down one of her more frequent customers at a club. He was having a midlife crisis and from what she had sene in his mind which was how she had managed to track him down so easily, and he wanted to try to alleviate the worst of the misery he was going through by seeing prostitutes like Rose, and chatting up young girls and dancing like a moron in the clubs. Rose had frequently looked into the mind of this potential client, who was grateful for her 'help in making me feel like a young man.'

Rose grunted as he rolled her over so she was on her back once again. She didn't particularly care what position she was in as she was having sex, but she wished he wouldn't throw her around so hard, but still, she moaned and groaned in bliss as his cock thrust in and out of her pussy while his hairy chest tickled her bare and smooth figure.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" she begged him while he grunted as his cock thrust in and out of her cunt. The two moved their hips together, so he could enter her pussy deeper with ease. When he felt he was much deeper inside Rose's cunt, he started thrusting inside her harder than before as she moaned and groaned with bliss, and they began bouncing up and down harder and harder like they were on a rollercoaster going up and then coming down only to splash into a pool. Rose's boobs rubbed against the man's chest, the curly dark hairs tickling the smooth skin, and since he had a fetish for sucking on her boobs, they were so sensitive, Rose felt even more pleasure as he fucked her and the hairs tickled her skin. She arched her back and he did the same as they humped, moaning and panting like a pair of horny, rabid animals. Rose bit her lip when she felt the orgasm coming, and she cried out in pleasure while he grunted his own climx as he ejaculated inside her cunt, but Rose experienced dozens of orgasms, and she moved desperately as she wanted to experience more pleasure.

_Wow, I never knew he could give me multiple orgasms! _Rose thought in awe as she fought to get her reasoning skills back though her brain was still fogged down by the pleasure she was feeling.

When they had both reached their climaxes, he pulled out her and rolled back on his back while she lay where she had been during the last marathon fucking session. She glanced over at him while he panted, but she just took deep breaths to regain her second wind. Very quickly and despite her satisfaction of the marathon fuck she'd just received, Rose couldn't help but feel a familiar tightening sensation in her midsection and she grinned.

Rolling over, Rose gently reached out with her hand and began to stroke the man's cock. The penis was still wet with a combination of their juices, but she didn't care.

He moaned instantly as she touched the still wet penis. It was clearly too sensitive and he had lost a great deal of his strength. "N-no, I-I can't..," he tried to protest but Rose didn't listen to him, she just rolled onto the man's body, ignoring the smell from his body so she could suck the man's currently worn out cock. It took a few moments for the man who was already writhing as much as his bloated body could allow him to become fully erect once more, his cock standing to attention. She smiled her red painted lips at the man with the smug happiness of a little girl who just done something wonderful.

The man made a low, feral noise in his throat. He lunged himself at the young, sexy slut, which made her squeal with shock before she moaned when he started grabbing her tits and pushing her onto her back, laying kisses onto the girls' massive boobs. The man wondered if he should invite her to become his mistress, and he grinned a little as he pictured her in his fantasies. She would be dressed as a sexy slutty schoolgirl at all hours of the day when at night he would turn her into a maid before he fucked her in bed as part of her duties to him, her master.

Emboldened by the fantasy he licked the girls' nipples, feeling them stiffen and he listened to the whore's moans as he licked and suckled on them like a newborn baby while the slut moaned harder and shook underneath him. Excited, he pulled himself up, smiling inwardly when he heard the slut let out a low moan of sadness that he'd stopped what he'd done, so he directed his cock into her warm pussy and shoved in deeper and deeper, and made the girl moan harder.

The man then thrust in and out of the girls' pussy while at the same time suckling the nipple of her right breast, and not once did he take his eyes off of the girl's face as it twisted up in pleasure.

At last he tired of his game, and he lifted himself up and started thrusting inside the girl, in and out in and out though he rubbed her right breast, flicking her nipple with his thumb.

"Please…. go harder, fuck me so I will wobble around in the morning!" the girl begged him.

The man, more than happy to oblige, lifted himself up and started fucking her, and he had his eyes closed to the pleasure he was feeling. Rose grinned up at him, seeing that he was at last where she wanted him. She flicked her hand out and a knife appeared from her wand-holster. She slashed it across the man's throat, instantly slicing his jugular vein until it started spurting blood everywhere in the room, and his moans and grunts turned to gurgles while he opened his eyes and immediately tried to clamp a hand over his throat to stop the spraying of his arterial blood, but his movements grew weak.

Rose grinned up at him and she pushed him over and rolled him so he was on his back, gurgling, but she was not finished. She wanted her orgasm now, right now. When she had planted one smooth leg on both sides of the gurgling gasping man's sides, she started to ride him like she normally would.

While she continued to ride and fuck her victim, Rose grabbed hold of his throat and started to rip the fingers from his throat so let the blood flow out.

Rose's grin spread wider when she felt some of the arterial blood splashed against her torso, little rivers of blood dripping down her man's eyes widened in horror as the whore whom he'd been fucking relentlessly all this time was killing him, but he had lost a lot of his strength in trying to keep the blood flow stemmed, and now she was ripping his hands away there was nothing he could do, but gurgle as more and more blood streamed out of his throat while he thrashed about while she kept his hands away from reaching out and clamping them back on to the cut. Rose looked down at him with a sadistic gleam in her eye, and in the last few moments of his life, the man continued to try to struggle.

He wished he had not seen prostitutes. Especially this one.

He wished he had been more faithful towards his wife and children, instead of looking to the quick and easy solutions to his problems. But now it was far too late for him to make amends, to turn back the clock. Darkness began to seep into the man's vision, and with one last gurgle, he died.

The last thing the man saw was her riding him with a vicious grin on her face, and then he was dead.

Rose looked down at the man she had just murdered in cold blood, and she smirked as she saw his eyes start to glaze over as his hands drooped to the sides. Strangely she still felt his cock was still erect in her cunt before she threw her head back, letting her long dark red hair be thrown behind her as she moaned and groaned in bliss, panting in pleasure like two dogs in heat fucking each other, only in this case one dog was fucking while the other was dead.

Finally, she came, and she cried out her orgasm, sounding very much like a wolf howling to the moon. After she came down from her high Rose looked down panting at the man, and she slowly slid off his corpse, the sound of the still-wet blood on her skin and on his made it sound slick as she slid off.

When she was back on her feet, panting as she looked down at the corpse coldly, Rose flicked out her wand and got to work.

* * *

A few days later everything was back to normal for Rose. She was alternating between working as a call girl and working in the brothel, she had long since given up working in the strip club, although the private dances were something she truly did look forward to, but while she loved showing off her body and showing off just how sexy her body was, from her large boobs to her bubble butt, Rose wanted to have sex.

And now, dressed in two pairs of pantyhose and a really short mini-skirt which barely hid her bubble butt, and she was wearing a crop top that barely even covered her chest, Rose was going to get it.

As she walked through the brothel to her private room, she found that she had a visitor. Or more accurately two visitors. One of them was her boss, Candi. Candi was a great businesswoman who was apparently a prostitute herself, but Rose didn't care. She was more interested in why Candi was in her room with another woman here. The other woman looked distracted by the mirror that was mounted on the ceiling, and so had her back to Rose, but the redheaded hooker noticed something familiar about the girl…. Something about that hair, her figure….But why was Candi here with a woman in her room?

Candi's eyes lit up when saw Rose step into her room.

"Ah, Rose! I need your help, I need you to mentor this young lady," Candi said, explaining her presence really clearly. Rose fought the urge to close her eyes and sigh. Whenever a new hooker came to the brothel, Candi always made sure they were well looked after by one of the prostitutes already at the brothel. Yeah, some of the girls and women who worked who were already experienced prostitutes were mentored; they were just taught the rules, and where all the things in the brothel were.

Candi's brothel was not that different from others, but truthfully the reason she had this mentorship program in place was so then her brothel had a homely feel to it, and all the prostitutes were family.

Rose had personally mentored at least a dozen women. She didn't mind, she just wished Candi had timing. Finally, she nodded, accepting the inevitable.

"Great!" Candi gushed, just as the woman turned around. The moment Rose and the young woman looked at each other, both of them gaped at each other. Rose had thought the girl's back was familiar, but she hadn't imagined this….

"Rose?" Hermione Granger whispered in surprise.

Rose blinked in disbelief at the sight of the girl who had pretended they were friends when all the time she didn't give a tinker's toss what happened to her and was so self-righteous it was not funny. But Rose didn't say her name. "What the hell is this?" she whispered, but her voice grew louder. "Since when were you a prostitute?"

But before Hermione could reply to the question and even come out with a few choice questions of her own, Candi interrupted. "Hold it," she held up her hands and looked between the two hookers in surprise. "You _know _each other?" she looked at Hermione in surprise before looking at Rose. "How do you know each other?"

Rose sent Hermione a dangerous look as she replied to Candi's question - the last thing they needed right now was a blow by blow account of how they knew each other. "We were at school together," she said, mentally, placing her left hand on her right wrist where her wand holster was concealed from view by muggles and from other witches and wizards if they weren't looking, but now that Rose had drawn the attention of where her hand was, Hermione could see it clearly, and she watched as her old house-mate gripped a hand on the handle of her wand. "Could we perhaps have a few minutes alone to catch up with one another, please, Candi? Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Candi nodded silently as the compulsion charm took hold, and she left the room. "Give me a call when she's ready to start work," Candi called back before she closed the door. Once the door was closed, Rose flicked her wand out and started applying a complex series of spells on the door. She cast a locking charm on the door, followed by a notice-me-not and a silencing charm. She had the feeling their conversation was going to become very heated.

Hermione looked at her old class and house mate worriedly.

"Let me see," Rose said, a little smile on her face as she regarded her former schoolmate. "When was the last time I saw someone else from my time at Hogwarts?" Rose pretended to think. "Oh, right… Never! Since when were you a hooker?"

Hermione visibly seethed with anger at the question. "It's not by choice, Rose-," she tried to say.

"It rarely is," Rose replied, not interested in hearing Granger's attempts to make herself out to the be the only one with the moral high ground. "I thought you were going to be Minister for Magic, so what happened?"

Hermione looked down at her toes for a moment, and Rose followed her gaze and found that Hermione was wearing a pair of red pumps on her feet. "The Weasley's dropped me. I wanted to find my parents, but Ron," her voice hitched and she glared at a wall with an intensity which surprised even Rose, "refused. He told some story to his parents; I don't know what he said although she called me a Scarlet Woman, but while Molly seemed to believe it without question, his father didn't seem to know what to think, but she forced her husband to use the little new influence the family now had to make it impossible for me to get a job at the Ministry. I think she must have cast a curse or something because I couldn't even get a job as a waitress in the Leaky Cauldron."

Rose listened to the story closely. She shook her head. "Ron Weasley is no different from Malfoy," she commented, "the only thing that separated them both was money, and Ron's belief he's a so-called light wizard," she sneered at that, "so it is no surprise he had his parents clean up the mess and make things worse. But prostitution?"

"It wasn't by choice," Hermione looked away for a moment before she turned back to stare at Rose, tears beginning to appear in her eyes, but she quickly rubbed them, and ruined her eye makeup. "I went to find my parents."

Rose sighed as she started to see what had happened, but she remained silent so then she could listen to see if her guess was right.

She was.

"They were furious with me," Hermione went on, her voice was a barely audible whisper but Rose could definitely hear the trembling in her voice as she remembered her reunion with her parents, though the words she was using to describe that horror did not do her description justice, "for wiping their memories, selling our house and business-."

"What did you expect?" Rose interrupted her, annoyed with Hermione on the brunette idiot idiots parents behalf, but what really annoyed Rose the most was the fact Hermione simply showed no empathy towards her parents for what she had done to them. Yeah, Rose may have been a cynic, and she was a murderess and a whore, but she would never do that to her loved ones, and the fact Hermione would do something like that happened to say a lot about the girl's personality. "You brainwash them. Send them away. You sell their business, something they had worked long and hard to provide you with, and yet you sell it," she clicked her fingers, the sound echoing painfully in the room, "just like that. Not only that, there was no reason for it."

"They were a potential risk-!"

"I didn't tell you to come with me on that hunt! I told you I wanted to do it alone, that I had plans in mind, but you refused to listen. Both you and that moronic pig refused to listen to anything I had to say!" Rose interrupted again, her voice grating and harsh while her magic crackled the air and made her already wavy red hair wave in the air.

Hermione backed away nervously. She had seen Rose angry before, several times. The worst times had been when Gryffindor House had practically betrayed her during their fourth year, only for her to lash out at them all by summoning their wands and rendering the entire house helpless while she rained down almighty hell on them, though that was nothing compared to the fight between her and Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot a year later.

But this was the first time she had ever seen Rose when she was quietly angry.

Rose saw the fear in the brunette witch's eyes and stance and didn't feel anything but satisfaction. Still, she forced herself to calm down.

"You didn't have to wipe their memories in the first place, that's the most tragic thing," Rose went on.

"They could have told the Death Eaters anything under torture!"

"How could they if they were in another country. All you needed to do, Hermione, was to simply tell them both what was wrong, and what you had gotten yourself into, and that they both needed to leave. You didn't need to brainwash them. You didn't need to wipe their memories. All you had to do was simply tell them both the truth, treating them like the adults they were. They would have listened. Okay, so they'd have been frightened, but they were your parents. You're a fool, Granger, a stupid, thoughtless idiot. You wipe their memories and sell everything they'd worked for, and you expect everything to go well when you restore their memories to them, only for it to go differently, what did you think was going to happen?" Rose ranted.

Hermione shook again under Rose's harsh rant. The brunette had to agree that the redhead was right. She hadn't thought at all about her parents or their feelings. Looking back especially since the magical world seemed determined to destroy itself now because their never-ending prejudices towards muggles and muggle-borns, Hermione realised she was like Umbridge, like the pureblood elite with their uncaring, thoughtless actions towards muggles.

"Who the hell told you to wipe their memories in the first place?" Rose asked again, this time in a more quieter voice.

"Dumbledore. He said-,"

"I don't care what he said, but the fact you listened to him in the first place-," Rose stopped and rubbed her face.

Hermione stared at her in disbelief, remembering how she too had disagreed only for Dumbledore to tell her in a two-minute conversation before it began to make sense. "At the time I thought he had a point-."

"Oh, shut up! Stop thinking with your mouth and your authority worship, and start thinking with your brain for a change!" Rose lashed out, she had known from the moment she had laid her eyes on Hermione again she would lash out at the brunette, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon, but Granger had a way of getting under his skin and made her impatient with her lack of common sense.

Hermione looked at her in disbelief. It was not a good look for her, with her eye makeup ruined.

Rose sighed and grabbed hold of the other woman and pulled her towards the makeup table in her room and set her down. It took a minute for the red-haired prostitute to turn and position the brunette around so she could have easy access. Rose took out her makeup supplies and got to work, gently washing away the old makeup and applying a new layer.

While she did that Rose got talking. "How can your parents be a security risk if the Death Eaters can't function? How are they even meant to find your parents in a world they don't understand?" she asked, clearly referring to the Death Eaters. "More to the point, what could your parents know? They knew nothing about what you were doing at school, did they?"

"They did-!" Hermione instantly protested.

"So they knew you were following an old fool with delusions of grandeur and spying on a girl for cash and books, did they?" Rose smirked openly in delighted happiness when Hermione gaped at her. The brunette haired witch stared at her in surprise. Hermione had been sure Rose hadn't known, that she was too stupid and air headed to know the truth.

"How….?" Hermione began, only to stumble on her question before she managed to regain her composure. "How did you..?" Again she had problems getting the question out, and she mentally kicked herself for not being able to get her question out properly.

Rose lifted a thin eyebrow, and she smirked openly. Hermione was annoyed; she knew Rose was enjoying this. "How did I find out?" the redhead mocked, grinning at her confusion cruelly. Her grin disappeared a little bit, but she still looked malicious. "Oh, that was the easy part," Rose explained, "you and that moron made it so easy."

Rose went silent for a moment as she gently applied mascara to the brunette's eyelashes. Hermione noticed Rose applied more to her eyelashes than she had herself. "Ron Weasley hated learning, but although he kept forcing his way in while I was friends with Parv and Lavender, he thought he was having an effect. He wasn't despite Dumbledore's thoughts. The old man wanted me to not learn enough, or perhaps he didn't want another Voldemort, though truthfully it wouldn't have happened; I wasn't interested in becoming a Dark Lady. I don't give a damn about having power. Too much paperwork, and besides Voldemort proved such things are finite, so why bother looking for it? When you were brought in, he made sure it happened deliberately, didn't he? He wanted you to make sure I learnt enough without actually learning anything at all, right?"

Hermione kept her mouth closed, not out of any proper loyalty to Dumbledore, but because she was shocked Rose had worked this out. What surprised her was that Rose had known this from day one. But she kept silent as Rose continued speaking without letting her have a second to reply.

"You're wondering how I realised? Oh that was the easy part," Rose went on, repeating something she had said only a couple of minutes ago, and she leaned back and placed her makeup supplies on the vanity for a second, and she held up one hand, "On the one hand you have an ambitious overachiever, a lover of authority and would do anything for any teacher, even if its against their better judgement," Rose said, and Hermione noticed that Rose was referring to her as if she were a different person, "on the other, you have the opposite, an unambitious underachiever who's only dream is to be greater than his siblings, but lacks the balls and the common sense to apply himself. Bring them together, and you will not find two more different people, but when they begin hanging around an orphan girl who is famous, what conclusion can we draw up?" Rose lifted her eyebrow again, looking at Hermione like a schoolteacher hoping to get a pupil to come to her own conclusions.

Hermione sighed as she played Rose's game, knowing precisely what the answer was. While she and Ron had worked together to limit Rose and keep her on a path Dumbledore himself had decreed, the pair of them still had their own conflicts which were really real. "That we were meant to keep that orphan on a fixed path," she admitted.

Rose nodded. "Precisely," she replied.

"When did you realise?"

Rose smiled. "I was suspicious for some time when you joined that carrot-topped moron in hanging around me. I was already unsure of his game, but when you joined in, you provided me with a good clue. It wasn't until the end of the year with all of those tailored defences around the Stone where anyone with any knowledge as to what they were could get through; those defences were pathetically simple for us to get through, but for Voldemort, they were even worse. God knows what was going through his mind at the time when he managed to bypass the traps. Why, did you think that they were secure?"

Hermione said nothing while Rose continued to touch up her makeup. The brunette noticed that Rose was painting her face with more amounts than she herself had applied earlier.

"When did you become a prostitute?" Hermione asked, partly to change the subject but mostly to get them off of this depressing topic. She didn't care about Rose knowing the truth, it was ages ago. It didn't matter.

"When did you?" Rose countered, pausing in her work.

Hermione ducked her head and decided to just answer instead of fighting all the time. "My parents made a compromise; if I pay them back then they will forgive me, but I had nothing in the magical world, and when I went back to the muggle world I realised I had nothing there either. I had no qualifications because I gave up my muggle education."

"That was stupid. So you were forced to become a prostitute?"

Hermione nodded and looked down, ashamed. She had long since disdained prostitution, seeing it demeaning, but now thanks to a cruel twist of fate, she was now being forced to sell her body to make ends meet.

Rose shook her head and continued to apply makeup to Hermione's face. The brunette closed her eyes and waited for Rose to tell her her own reasons for becoming a prostitute. Finally, she realised the redhead wasn't going to say a word.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, deciding to keep her impatience under control.

Rose knew what she was asking, but she decided not to play any games. "I became a prostitute when I was thirteen," she said, leaning back and waited for Hermione's reaction.

The brunette opened and closed her mouth in shock. "What? But you'd have been in our third year?"

"Correct, I started having sex and get paid for it in my third year," Rose said, remembering how in her third year she had begun having sex with boys and even a couple of girls, and she had charged for it while she wiped their memories, but she had no plans to tell Granger that though she was enjoying the look of shock on the other girls face - it wasn't often she had the pleasure of watching Hermione Granger so stunned, "I always charged for it, a Galleon for a blowjob, three Galleons and two sickles for a fuck. By the time I left for the summer, I had a small fortune in my trunk."

Hermione continued to gape at her in shock. "But…how, why?" she asked.

Rose smiled at her, making her plump, red-painted lips spread across her face, and a little bit of humour crept into her eyes. "When you grow up in an abusive home, regardless of what some senile old wizard says, and they tell you that not only did your parents die in a car crash but your own mother was a hooker, you become curious. When I heard that I waited for a bit before my knowledge of the English language improved, so I could look up the definitions in a dictionary. At the time it seemed like a great idea, and as I grew older it began looking more attractive. I lost my virginity when I was twelve and I began having sex regularly at school."

Hermione continued to look at her in disbelief and Rose sighed. "I know it is a lot to take in," she began, "but you will learn to enjoy it here."

Hermione looked down.

Rose stood up and she gently took Hermione's hand and pulled her up. "Come on, its time to show you around," she said, but then something entered her mind and she turned back to look at Hermione. "Are you a virgin?"

Hermione swallowed and looked down.

"Most of the clientele want hookers, not virgins, but I know one of the staff owes me a favour," Rose smiled at her, and she effortlessly put on her bimbo persona, and clapped her hands. "Oooh, a threesome. Say goodbye to your virginity, Hermione, it is hello to your new life as a prostitute."

Hermione was shocked by the redheads' quick change in demeanour. "Was it all an act, you acting like a bimbo?" she whispered, remembering how frustrated she had become with Rose's attitude.

"At times," Rose confessed, "Lavender and Parvati gave me something I will always be thankful for, friendship. They opened my mind to gossip and makeup. But most of all, I put on the act to fool as many people as I could into thinking I was someone I wasn't. The true Rose Potter is the complete opposite of what you thought I was. But enough of that, come on."

Hermione went along with her. She was stunned by this latest turn of events, but there was nothing she could do. She felt terrified that in a few minutes she would be just like Rose Potter.

* * *

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5 Life Goes On

And now the final chapter of Black Widow. I want to thank everyone who liked this story, your support is much appreciated and I hope you continue to read my other stories. There's a bit of Hermione in this chapter, but just a bit.

Anyway, as usual, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, the drill is the same.

Feedback would be nice.

Rated M.

* * *

Black Widow.

Rose grinned as she walked through the brothel with her latest john behind her, swinging her hips from side to side, and giving her bubble butt a tantalising wiggle to further appeal to the john while she sent him looks over her shoulder, lustful looks on her heavily made-up face. They had just negotiated a good deal together, and Rose was looking forward to an hour of raunchy sex together. Up ahead she saw a door begin to close, with Hermione Granger standing in the doorway. Hermione shared a look with Rose on her equally heavily made-up face while a big man behind her was waiting. Hermione smiled and closed the door, missing the grin on Rose's face.

It had been two weeks since Hermione had joined the brothel and in that time the muggle-born advocate for House-Elf rights was soon transformed into a whore. Rose had enlisted the aid of one of the brothel's workers who'd owed her a favour as well as two of her own customers to help Hermione accept the reality of her new life. It had taken a couple of hours for Hermione to lose her virginity, and after being screwed by two different men and accepting one man's cash she began to accept the reality.

Rose smiled as she walked into her room with her john behind her, and after sending him for a quick shower for hygiene purposes, remembered how she had left Hermione lying naked on her own bed when the worker left, leaving the two witches lying naked in the room. After quickly getting dressed, Rose had flicked her wand over Hermione, cleaning the cum and the sweat off of her body, and adding a few other improvements to the brunette witch's body.

Firstly, Rose had cast a spell that removed the hair from Hermione's pussy, and then she began thinning Hermione's eyebrows knowing that men wanted to fuck superficially gorgeous girls, and while Hermione had one or two drawbacks to her body, she was actually rather good looking. The next thing she had done was to make her tits a bit bigger, not large, but a little bit bigger. At the same time, she had also plumped up Hermione's lips.

She had also used a spell she had once found in an old sex magic book she had found during her time at Hogwarts to make certain parts of her body more sensitive than they had been before, and they also augmented her lust which she had done when she had Hermione on her bed and took the opportunity to look into Hermione's brain.

Rose wasn't in the least bit surprised to discover that underneath that bookish attitude tinged with arrogance, the girl was sexually repressed. She had often seen the looks Granger had sent to one or two boys, and even a few girls in the school with something approaching lust but her natural problems, her personality and her insecurities had stopped her from taking them too far.

She had decided to give the girl an outlet.

Rose had then cast the spells by carefully using her wand to engrave the runes into the girl's arm. The spells she had cast were not designed to transform Hermione into a slut. They had been designed to lower a person's inhibitions in a subtle manner without worrying about something as immorality while increasing their lust to a more higher degree. At the same time, Rose engraved a spell where Hermione would be 'suggested' to love sex. It was essentially a push to make Hermione more and more of a slut. It wasn't invasive like a compulsion charm or the Imperius curse, it was just a suggestion.

At the same time, Rose had transferred a bit of her own knowledge into Hermione's mind such as sex positions where her g-spot would be met each time among other basics.

For a long time, Rose truly regretted that she hadn't cast the spells on Hermione Granger a long time ago; it would have been cool to have another slut in her dorm room so then they could compare dick sizes and have sex together. While Lavender and Parvati weren't bad in the sex department, Lavender was more of a slut than Parvati, and only those two knew that she had often screwed boys though they didn't know she was a hooker.

Once she had finished, she had left the room and told Hermione not to leave since she wasn't finished yet. Hermione had no idea what that meant given she was still learning there was a lot more to her old classmate than she'd imagined, so she had done as she was told, curious about what Rose was going to do.

When Rose returned she had brought with her not one, but two men who were both twin brothers. She had told them there was another prostitute in her room, waiting for them, and she had cast a subtle compulsion charm on them both so then her plan worked perfectly. When Hermione had woken up she had found her old classmate performing an expert double blowjob on two men right in front of her.

Hermione had been stunned at first and because she had been out of it when Rose had engraved the runes on her arm, she didn't question how she had suddenly begun masturbating right in front of her old classmate and her clients.

After sucking the two men off, Rose then stopped what she was doing and smirked at her classmate who was looking at them with utter lust.

"Want to join in?" she asked.

Hermione needed no other prompting. She instantly came over and after exchanging a hot French kiss with Rose, Hermione had grabbed hold of one of the men's cocks, and using knowledge Rose had transferred from her own mind, performed an expert blowjob on him, which surprised Rose at first given that she knew Hermione had never once performed a blowjob before. At first, indeed a little of Hermione's reluctance was obvious when she got started because she had always felt the act of blowjobs was demeaning. For the next two hours, Hermione and Rose had sucked and fucked the two men, and Hermione counted the cash she had been given. Some of it would be given to the brothel, of course, but some of it would be left to them.

Rose had sat naked next to the equally naked Hermione. "How was it?" she asked.

"It was great," Hermione had smiled back, but she was unsure though Rose was unsurprised.

While the spell had certainly done a lot to remove Hermione's inhibitions and make her more and more like a slut, she would always still be the bookworm she had always been.

Rose had then looked at the cash in Hermione's hands. "What are you going to do with that, send it off to your parents?"

Hermione had nodded, but she still looked unsure.

Rose then cast another spell on Hermione to slightly strengthen the spell when she felt Hermione needed another push. In the two weeks that followed Hermione became more and more comfortable with being a prostitute. In Rose's own words, the girl was a natural, she just needed a little push. And Hermione was natural at what she was doing now in her new life. When she had seen the brunette go…. It was incredible.

Now, with the work she had done on Hermione's character and personality, the brunette was a lot more outgoing, and she had become a whole lot sexier. Granted, Rose would never truly trust the girl. They had far too much history for that. But she was always going to be there in case Hermione needed her. She wasn't going to remove the runes. It might be seen as a bit petty to want to shatter the person that was Hermione Granger, but truthfully Rose didn't see it like that.

Whenever they got together frequently after work, Hermione had begun to trust her enough to say she was giving serious thought towards getting her breasts enlarged. Rose wasn't sure that was a good idea. She'd heard enough horror stories to never attempt the procedure, but she had begun to get the impression that her corruption of Hermione Granger had seriously affected the girls' mind.

Oh well.

Anyway, Rose led her latest client into her room where she performed a lap dance for him where she got naked and she bent down and performed a blowjob on him.

* * *

Once she was finished at the brothel, Rose went home on the Tube. She's had a pretty good day of work, and all she wanted to do was to head home and get herself ready for a night of clubbing. From there, she planned to find a victim, go with him to his place, and then kill him before she robbed him. Maybe after him, she would look for a few more victims, while she took a couple of potions in her own store to keep her wide awake for tomorrow.

While she settled on the train, Rose thought about the night she was about to have while she looked around the carriage. She was just thankful rush hour was long gone, otherwise, she would have been jostled from side to side by everyone in the train with her. But here, Rose could just settle down and read her book silently, but when she flicked through the pages she noticed two elderly women conversing quietly together, but they were looking at her disapprovingly. Rose looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of short shorts which flaunted her long legs, high heeled shoes and a top which showed off her cleavage. It wasn't too dissimilar to what she usually wore, really, and since many girls dressed like this very few people would link her with her line of work. Rose speared one of the women with a look, which they noted and were both visibly surprised by the expression they read there, warning them to keep quiet and not to bother her. But Rose took a chance and read through the mind of one of the women. She wasn't particularly surprised by what she found either.

_Look at her, showing off her body like that. In my day, proper young ladies never dressed like that. She looks like a whore. _

Rose snorted and she carried on reading her book, and she tried to ignore the two old biddies. She had always had this problem during her life since she had started to dress provocatively. The best thing to do was to just ignore them and pretend they didn't exist. Unfortunately one of the women was bolder than Rose had expected.

"Look at what the young girls are wearing these days, Cynthia," one of them said to her friend.

"You're right, dear," the other sniffed. "Her parents must be so ashamed."

Rose couldn't resist it. She laughed. "Do you honestly think you two are invisible? That saying that will make me change the way I look? I like how I dress, and it isn't any of your business." Rose suddenly leaned forward so fast both of the old bags recoiled when they saw the real anger on her face and Rose inwardly smirked when she saw the realisation there that perhaps they had gone too far, but she didn't care, "And as for my parents, they're both dead. Rest in peace. They're both under the ground," she went on, surprising both of them though truthfully she wasn't entirely sure since no-one had seen fit to tell her where they might be buried and she had never mustered the effort to even care, "which is where you will be, if you don't mind your own business."

Rose leaned back and carried on reading and paid them no more heed. When she got out at her stop, Rose walked to the block where her flat was, but before she could get there she heard the sound of feet shuffling behind her as she was about to step into the lift. She turned around just as the doors opened, but she only caught sight of a dark shape before she found herself knocked to the ground of the lift.

"WHORE!" someone said while she was on the ground trying to recover her senses.

Rose felt as if something had exploded in her brain because she was having a hard time trying to concentrate. The blow to her face had struck her on the side of her head as well, but fortunately, it hadn't affected her temples otherwise the damage would be far more severe, but the blow was strong enough to knock her senseless. The blow and the sudden savagery of the attack may have stunned Rose to the point where she couldn't _even see _her attacker without stars in her eyes, but it did nothing to her mind.

"Who are you?' she asked.

"Someone who is going to get rid of prostitution and the exploitation of girls for good."

Rose chuckled. "It's gonna take a lot more than beating up one prostitute before you can do that," she pointed out while she tried to resist the urge to shake her head, knowing it would make it worse. "In any case, you're just one man. There are millions of prostitutes and strippers around the planet; how are you going to deal with them?"

"Who said anything about beating you?" her attacker scoffed, and Rose stiffened when she caught the implication in his voice. This wasn't just a brutal attack, it was a brutal murder about to take place. "In any case, when everyone hears I'm killing off your kind, others will rise in the name of the Lord!"

Rose lifted her head and took in the man who'd attacked her at last. He was dressed in ordinary clothes topped with a dark jacket, but he wasn't holding any weapons or anything she could see, but that didn't mean he didn't have anything underneath the jacket that she wasn't seeing. "My kind?" Rose repeated, trying to hide her concern that prostitutes and strippers and others who worked in the sex industry were another species. "The Lord? You don't mean God, do you?"

"Of course!" her attacker replied as if there was no doubt. "Everything you do is against His Word. You should be repentant."

Rose lifted her eyebrow. "Well, if he exists then he will be waiting a long time. Besides, what have you got against us? One of us didn't suck you off well enough, eh?"

The attackers' face creased with anger and he kicked Rose in the stomach. Rose groaned and cursed herself for opening her mouth. She closed her eyes and shut off her ears so his talk about the Good Book, how He would get his justice washed over her.

Rose had never believed in God. She had tried on many occasions to pray in the past to escape the beatings from the Dursleys, but when nothing happened she came to realise there was no deity, and if she were one then she would have personally torn every serial rapist, every kidnapper of children, every evil child abuser, and she would have melted them alive as a warning to the entire planet if anyone committed similar acts then she would wipe them out as well.

Rose kept her eyes closed while her attacker went on and on about doing God's work and stuff like that while she concentrated her energy. She flicked her hand and her wand snapped into sight.

The attacker caught sight of the wand. "Wha-?"

Rose didn't give him any time to finish the question. "CRUCIO!" she screamed, her voice echoing in the tight confines of the lift. She momentarily wondered if this spell was the right one for the job, but then she realised it didn't make any difference. She needed a way to get this bastard down, and what better way than to use one of the most feared and hated of the Unforgivable curses out there?

The spell hit her attacker and he collapsed to the ground screaming and writhing in pain while Rose sat up, aiming her wand straight for his chest while she used the wall to support herself as she clambered back to her feet. Never once in those seconds it took for her to get back on her feet, made tricky because of her high heels, did she take the spell off.

"You filthy muggle!" she spat as she looked down at him when she had cancelled the spell, leaving him panting.

The attacker looked at her with sudden fear. "W-what are you?" he asked, looking at her in terror.

Rose saw no reason to not reply. "I am a witch. I have magic," she smirked down at him, her eyes glinting malevolently as he looked at her with a fixed gaze of shock and then it morphed into the same kind of prejudicial hatred Rose had grown up with. _This _was the reason she genuinely believed in the Statute of Secrecy, despite what some fools like certain members of the Weasley family believed, which was the magical world should interact openly with muggles. Not a good move; had they really forgotten so much of history? The witchfinders? Witchhunts? But then again, whoever said the Weasley family was bright should be shot in the head. Twice. "Oh, yeah. _Magic exists! _You should never have come after me. I'm going to kill you."

"They'll find my body!" the muggle replied, glaring at her.

Rose snorted and she lifted her wand as she took a stick of lipstick from her handbag. She waved her wand and it vanished.

"No-one will ever see that lipstick again," Rose told the muggle, who was looking at the space where the stick had been as if trying to work out if what he had just seen was real or an illusion. "And I will use the same spell on you in a minute, but first I want to know more about you, and to see if there are others like you."

Rose lifted her wand and the muggle screamed in pain as she went through his mind. She saw everything in his past and she made sure he knew how effortless it was for her to do so. She saw his childhood, him growing up lonely while his mother, a prostitute it turned out, was fucking men left right and centre. She saw him getting slapped around by his mother, and then later his sister who became a clone of her mother. She saw the boy taking refuge in a church and confessing to a priest about the sins of his family.

The priest had put him on the path of god, but the boy was twisted. His mind was unhinged by the abuse he'd endured in his life, and with the religious mumbo-jumbo entering his mind day after day, Rose found she wasn't surprised he had flipped in this manner. She looked down at the attacker, not concerned he was now a gibbering vegetable. And she was certainly nonchalant about his life choices. She raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" she said.

The attacker merely stared at the rushing green light as it struck him in the chest.

* * *

Rose was moaning and groaning in bliss as she rode her latest victim. After she had been attacked by that God-fearing moron, she had killed him and then vanished the body. Without a body and without any trace, the police wouldn't find a trail. He also lived alone, and from what she saw of his memories he wasn't very popular in his workplace with his colleagues. They saw him as a creep. He also had a hate of women and he treated his female colleagues horribly, though he never let it get out of control. He thought all women in his twisted mind were good for one thing, prostitution. He didn't care if a woman was happily married with kids. He didn't care if a woman hated the thought of prostitution and felt it demeaned women and everything they stood for. In his mind all women were hookers, but as Rose moaned as her victim thrust in and out of her hot pussy and she rubbed her left boob.

"Fuck me!" she shouted. "Ooooh! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

The man groaned, and she could definitely feel he was close to cumming. Rose bounced harder, gathering all of her magical energy to give her the strength and the stamina to ride him out. He groaned louder again, and he came inside her, shooting deep into her cunt making her scream in pleasure.

Half an hour later she proved her insatiability once more.

The man groaned as he felt her sucking his cock and stroking his balls so he could get him erect again before she began to slowly ride him, groaning at once again having a cock inside her well-used cunt. She began riding him slowly at first, moaning as each bouncing-thrust caused by bouncing on his cock and him thrusting himself up and up into her cunt caused her tits to slap on her chest which only made her moan harder and harder.

As she bounced on the man's cock, Rose let out a moan as she bounced harder. She felt regret as she began to summon her knife. This man was good, he had the stamina, and she always hated it when she had to kill someone like him to get their cash. But it had to be done.

She summoned her knife by flicking her hand and stabbing it into the man's chest before he even had a chance to cry out…!


End file.
